Eternally Damned
by thewildthingsarecoming
Summary: Caleb has finally ascended and Pogue is next in line, but what will happen when suddenly a secret hidden from the bloodlines by the founders themselves is revealed, and what does the emergence of this secret mean for the boys and their futures.
1. Prologue

Eternally Damned

Prologue

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline and the plot.

_**In the last chapter of the Book of Damnation, it is written that the Power of the Sons of Ipswich would live on forever in their bloodlines. The book tells of how the first male of each generation would at thirteen years of age inherit the Power. But that this would only be a glimpse. Then at the age of eighteen, the male would ascend. Gaining powers beyond there wildest dreams, and feeling like nothing they had ever seen before. However, the Power would become part of them. Their lifeblood and their fate would be forever joined to it.**_

_**What the book does not say however, is that the five founders of Ipswich also took precautions to protect their bloodlines from ever dying out. A precaution that would balance out the power and maintain the order of nature. And in so doing, a sixth child was born, to a different household. A household that would be guarded from everyone even the five founder's sons. A Sixth Child of Ipswich. **_


	2. Chapter 1

Eternally Damned

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

"Great writers and poets, such as Shakespeare, Keates, Poe. Over the course of the next two semesters we shall be studying them all."

The class groaned collectively, the thought of two whole semesters dedicated simple to this was almost as bad as having double calculus every day. Reid elbowed Tyler, making a face as if he were ill. Then winking comically he called out to their teacher, "Wow. That does sound like fun. What next? A semester on the occult?"

Several of the students snickered, and a few girls laughed amongst themselves, however Caleb glared down at him. The strength of the rage in his gaze actually heating the room, as he subconsciously Used. Pogue nudged his arm, and Caleb turned his eyes clearing from the use of his powers.

"Hey man look, you gotta learn how to control your powers otherwise you're going to end up hurting somebody," Pogue whispered, his eyes glazed with concern.

"I know" Caleb replied carefully, "but I don't even know that I'm doing it. I don't know how to explain it but I just can't help it. I swear to you, I'm not doing any of this on purpose."

Pogue looked at him for a second, letting Caleb know by his lingering gaze that he was worried about him. Suddenly a familiar voice followed by another round of laughter caught both of their attentions and Pogue tore his gaze away.

"Come on Mr Shuttleworth, what could happen? We could even try to grow your hair back," Reid joked, his manner almost completely serious as he delivered his comment. The teacher looked back at him his calm facade starting to crumble.

"I would have you know Mr Garwin that everything that you find funny is not in fact funny to everyo..." The door to the left of Mr Shuttleworth's desk opened slightly and the headmaster gestured to him from the opening. Giving Reid a look that clearly said, when I get back you're in some serious trouble, their teacher walked towards the man in the doorway. The class waited quietly, waiting and listening as the two men spoke quietly. Mr Shuttleworth appeared to be agreeing quite reluctantly to something, and the principal was simply telling him he had no choice. Both Tyler and Reid and Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances, as their teacher sighed in defeat and returned to the front of the class, smoothing a non-existent crease from his old tweed suit.

"Class it seems that we have a new student joining us. She has just transferred here all the way from England and I would appreciate it, "he paused giving Reid a pointed look, which made Pogue snigger, "if you would all treat her well and show her around the school."

As he finished there was a slight commotion by the door, and then suddenly a girl was pushed through, her head still turned to the door behind her. As he came to a stop she almost toppled over and only just managed to catch herself. She looked forwards at the faces that lined the classroom, and her face immediately fell behind her rectangular glasses. Reid took a look at the new girl, assessing if she was going to be worth going after and almost fell back laughing. She had long black socks that came just over her knee, to the place where her skirt began. Her blazer and crisp shirt were tucked and buttoned perfectly and her tie was had been done right to her neck. Her short brown hair was in plaits to either side of her head and her glasses were askew from her near fall. And as if that weren't bad enough she also had what appeared to be half the library in arms.

Reid and Tyler looked towards Caleb and Pogue and Reid stuck his tongue out. Pogue took one look at the girl and then turned to Caleb, "She's going to be eaten alive here, you know that right."

Caleb didn't look at him, but kept his eyes towards the front as Mr Shuttleworth forced the timid girl to introduce herself to them all, "I know, "he whispered in reply, " I know."

"Erm...well, you see. My name... it's Elise...Elise Taylor."

Just for the record in case anybody was wondering, you pronounce her name Elise (Ee-lee-s)

Sorry if that's patronizing x


	3. Chapter 2

Eternally Damned

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

As the bell rang to signal the end of class, laughter erupted amongst the pupils. As the teenagers surged towards the door they all passed the girl at the front, throwing her glances and whispers as they went. Pushing her glasses further up her nose Elise sighed. Hugging her books closer to her chest for comfort she turned towards Mr Shuttleworth who was busy straightening out his desk.

"Erm Sir," she questioned quietly trying to prise his attentions away from a stack of paper on his desk, "I know that I have missed a lot of work already so I was just wondering. What do I need to do to erm...well, to catch up?"

The teacher looked up at her bewildered. No new student actually asked for the extra work that they needed to catch up on. He looked the girl over again, and then answering her in a tired voice as he realised this could only mean more marking, "I'm going to need several essays on these subjects and each one needs to be two to three thousand words. And I am also going to need an extra credit project on any major turning point in the history of Ipswich, for which you will need a partner."

Casting a weary eye around the room, Mr Shuttleworth's eye fell on to the body of a sleeping student being prodded by a dark-haired young man.

"Come on Reid, "the dark-haired boy moaned, as the blond boy stirred, "class is over and we're going to be late to lunch."

Reid looked up at him bleary-eyed, "Seriously Tyler, all you ever think about is your stomach."

The teacher smiled to himself suddenly, the joy causing his top lip to curve evilly. Elise shivered as she saw it and knew that whatever happened next, she was not going to like it.

"Mr Garwin," Mr Shuttleworth called cheerily," come here a moment would you, I should like to talk to you about your grades."

Reid gave Tyler one look and then made his way grudgingly towards the teacher, one hand pulling at his hair and the other hanging by his side, " Yes Sir, what can I do to be of service?"

The teacher looked at him, his disdain for Reid written all over his face, "Well as I'm sure you are away, you are currently failing this class, and therefore I thought you would like to know. That if you are to carry up a year at the end of this one I am going to need an extra credit project from you."

Reid groaned inwardly, knowing already what was coming next. He looked over to the new-girl, her face hidden by a thick curl of hair that was too short for her braids and sighed. The teacher continued much to his dismay, "So I am going to need you to partner Miss Taylor here and hand in a project with her based on one major turning point in the history of Ipswich. And I am going to need it before the Midsummer Dance otherwise you will not be attending. Am I understood?"

Elise looked over at the boy and bit her tongue, she didn't want to partner him, she knew his type all over. And she already knew that if she wanted to get the grades she would have to do all the work by herself. Elise didn't care about the dance, she already knew that she wouldn't have anyone to go with, but she needed to catch up if she were ever going to get back to England.

"Fine, Sir. We got it, handed in first thing Midsummer morning. Can I go now?" The teacher nodded sighing and turned back to his desk. Leaving Elise standing in the middle of the classroom on her own. Knowing that it was lunch next and having no idea where the canteen was, she quickly followed Reid as he left, staying quite a bit behind though. Following him out into the corridor she was awestruck by the sheer number of students there were.

_Woah, _she thought to herself, _school back home has nothing on this._ Noise was overpowering, as thousands of students talked, laughed and joked in what made a cacophony of sound. However the most terrifying thing was the unfamiliar faces and the looks that they gave her. Elise's heart sank in her chest as she realised for the fifth and final time, that no matter where she went, she just wouldn't belong. She knew already that none of these people would give her the time of day let alone be seen talking and getting to know her. She stopped in the middle of the hall, letting the people around her flow towards what she took to be the canteen. She just wasn't hungry, and the thought of all those people staring when she went in. She just couldn't handle the thought. Not yet. Turning around and walking against the flow, she slowly began making her way to the dorms, hoping that she could find solace in the boxes of her things that would be waiting for her there.


	4. Chapter 3

Eternally Damned

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Reid dropped his tray onto the table, earning a less than amused look from Caleb. Smirking a reply, Reid tucked into the food he had in front of him.

"So what happened then?" Tyler asked him quietly, his tray already empty a book on Trigonometry in his hands.

"Nothing really," Reid replied between mouthfuls, "stupid teacher gave me some extra credit project due in for Midsummer's day." The look on his face was less than amused, and the new set of work had considerably darkened his outlook on what had previously been a pretty good day.

"Are you doing it by yourself or have you been partnered," Sarah questioned, if he was doing it on his own then she already knew that it would never be done. Reid gave her a small smirk that they all knew meant that he had a partner. "You know, I already feel seriously sorry for them, the amount of work they're going to have to do to make sure that can still go up a year. Who are they anyway?"

Reid smiled again, the corners of his lips curving upwards into an evil smile, "You know the new girl right?" They all nodded, the whole school had heard about the newbie. "I now have the pleasure of doing an extra credit project on a single major turning point in the history of Ipswich with her."

Caleb and Pogue exchanged glances again. The history of Ipswich meant that Reid would most definitely choose the moment that their ancestors founded Ipswich, therefore he would most likely be crossing paths with the occult side of their heritage. He would have to be extremely careful and they both knew that he wouldn't be.

"Hey that reminds me, how's Kate doing Pogue?" Tyler asked trying to change the subject however he immediately regretted asking as Pogue's face fell. Ever since the Chase incident, Kate had become more and more distant towards them. Then recently her dad had gotten a new job somewhere in Texas and she had had to move. And although she and Pogue had never officially broken up, they hadn't spoken really since she'd gone. However, Tyler still hoped that maybe she had made contact, even though it seemed unlikely.

"Oh well I haven't really heard from her recently, but I'm sure she's fine." Pogue answered, and an uncomfortable silence fell over the table.

"So what's the new girl like then boys? Everyone says that she seems really quiet and stuff. But I haven't even seen her yet," Sarah ventured, hoping to release the table from the quiet that had descended. Caleb and Tyler quickly cast their eyes around the hall, but sure enough Elise was no-where to be seen.

"Well she seems..." Caleb searched for the right word, "nice."

"Nice?" Sarah repeated.

"Yeah, nice."

Reid snorted and the whole table looked at him, "Let's be honest shall we. She's a total dork and you know it. I mean who comes to school their first day wearing pigtails, knee-highs and carrying that many books?"

They all looked at him, each of the boys knowing it was true but wanting to give her a chance and Sarah looking at Reid almost horrified.

"That's really harsh Reid, you don't even know the girl and you're already making judgements like that. Just because she doesn't look 'hot' to you doesn't make her a dork," Sarah shot at him. The boys looked at her in surprise, but Caleb smiled, placing a hand on her arm.

"Well if that's how you feel, why don't we go find her and give her a tour of the place, whilst we've got time?"

Sarah smiled gratefully at him. She knew that that could have been her Reid was talking about. If Kate hadn't been so nice to her she would have felt totally stranded and afraid. She needed to make sure that this new-girl didn't feel like that. Picking up her tray, Caleb, Pogue and Tyler followed suit, but Reid stayed on the bench, his face set into a hard line.

"I already have to spend extra time with her for this damn project so I am not going to give up my time to give her some stupid tour."

Caleb looked at him long and hard, but Reid simply brushed it off going back to his tray of uneaten food. "Whatever Reid," Caleb muttered and then they walked off. Leaving Reid looking dejectedly into his food.

xXx


	5. Chapter 4

Eternally Damned

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Placing a few pieces of broken glass into the bin by her bed, Elise sighed the men who had bought her stuff to her room obviously hadn't thought about what the word fragile written on the boxes meant. The new clock on her wall was ticking loudly, almost telling her in its monotone voice that she needed to head back to class. She sat there for a few moments, wishing that she could just magic all this stuff into its proper place, but unfortunately she didn't have her own personal wizard handy. Standing up she stretched and smoothed a crease in her skirt. Grabbing her bag from by the door she left her books from earlier on the floor. As she stepped out and locked her door. Her senses immediately flared up, there was going to be trouble. Elise turned to the other direction, and began to walk, but almost as soon as she did someone called her name.

"Hey, new-girl. Could you come here a minute, I just thought that I'd introduce myself." Elise turned slowly, having a pretty good idea what she would see. Tall, long hair, too much make-up and popular. As she first saw her she almost laughed but she just managed to bite her lip in time. She loved how good she was at this, at knowing people simply by the sounds of their voice.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," the girl joked laughing at herself, "my name's Kira Snider."

"Oh hi," Elise answered quietly after a few moments, she had been too busy watching Kira to pay attention, "I'm Elise, Taylor."

"Oh I had heard, from England right?" Kira asked, her lips had pulled into a smile and Kira knew to be wary of her. She nodded in reply and Kira's smile grew even bigger. "I'm guessing that's where the fashion sense comes from? I mean you look like a total loser."

Elise knew that she should be taken aback at this comment, so she let her face fall, letting pretend hurt fall into her features. She knew this game too well, and she was too good at playing it. Kira laughed spitefully meaning that she had fallen for it.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings?" Kira whispered cruelly, but Elise remained silent, "good. Just be careful while you're here new girl, because I'll be watching. Well ciao." Watching her walk off, Elise sighed unhappily, getting back into the game was going to be harder then she had first thought. Then again, she contradicted herself; this girl must be seriously insecure if she was threatening her already. Because the way she was dressed it wasn't exactly like she was going to be a worry to her. Especially where men were concerned. Elise began walking again towards her next class, her face moulded into an image of impassion.

xXx

Reid leant back against the wall, well this was interesting. He had watched Kira intercept Elise deliberately on her way out of her dorm-room and he had listened as she had threatened the new girl. But what had interested him was the fact that Elise hadn't been fazed by it at all. Reid had noticed how she had taken in all that Kira was whilst they had been talking, her cool calculating face hidden by false fear, most likely approximating stats, interests, personality and social status. There was more to this new girl than he had first thought, and he would have to be a lot more careful in the future. The hairs on the back of his neck pricked up as she walked past him, and the look of impassion on her face did nothing but give his feelings a more defined edge.

xXx

Elise stepped into the classroom, and was almost immediately stopped a pretty blonde and three boys. The blonde began speaking to her, but her eyes were drawn towards the boys, they radiated something, irresistible, powerful. Dangerous. Although they were all different in appearance, one had short spiked black hair, whilst another had long darkish blonde and the shortest one of the three had tousled dark hair that stuck up everywhere. But their eyes, their eyes were like nothing she had ever seen before, they were too old and they held far too much knowledge. The girl had stopped talking and they were all looking at her.

"I'm sorry," Elise offered hopefully, "what were you saying?"

The girl looked at her again and smiled, "I was just saying hey and that my name's Sarah and these tall foreboding people are Caleb," Sarah motioned to the tall boy standing behind her, and then to the long-haired boy and what seemed to be the youngest, "Pogue and Tyler."

Elise laughed quietly, hiding the fact that she was analysing them, "Hello, I'm Elise, but then I think that by now you probably already know that." Suddenly the door behind them was flung open and Reid walked in. Immediately Elise knew something was wrong, he was looking at her like he knew something and she could see the mistrust in his eyes.

"And this," Sarah began, "is..."

"Reid Garwin," Elise finished, Reid watched her carefully, and Elise smiled prettily at him from behind her hair. "Well, I think we have to sit down now so I'll talk to you later," walking away from them she began to bite her lip, but suddenly she turned around to address Sarah, "but thank you. For being so nice."

xXx

Hi. Thank you all for your reviews and for keeping reading does that make sense? I will try to do longer chapters from now on as I'm on my summer holidays so time is aplenty. I'm glad no-one found the name pronunciation thing patronizing and I will update soon x


	6. Chapter 5

Eternally Damned

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

Well isn't this fun: hee hee

xXx

The rest of the day passed as a blur, the lessons, each boring in their own special way fading into one another. As the final bell rang, Elise stretched in her seat way at the back of the class and smiled to herself. As the room slowly emptied she noticed Sarah and the four boys leaving, but she also caught Reid's backwards glance at her. She frowned to herself letting concern flood into her mind but not her face. All through the day he had been sneaking glances at her, but not those sorts of glances. They were filled with concern for his friends and something that could also be mistaken for...hate. No mistrust. She had been at the school for no more than a day, and already she had this boy thinking she was some sort of...well she didn't know what. But she knew that he had either seen or heard something, and neither meant anything good. Turning the next corner she stopped for two reasons, the first was that someone was following her, and the second was that she needed to start that project from Mr Shuttleworth. Sighing she turned around, her glasses glinting in the sunlight that leaked in from the windows high up in the walls. Reid was standing behind her, his blue eyes dangerously hard.

He knew that there was something off about this girl, and whenever she was near he felt it even more. Caleb always said to him that he could feel it when they Used, but how could he not notice this feeling that this girl sparked off in him.

"Erm hi," Elise offered, her face was a picture of innocence, "Why are you following me?"

Reid looked at her again, and his eyes darkened, "I saw you talking to Kyra earlier."

Elise looked back at him not looking him in the eye as her false shyness took over, "Oh, I'm sorry if we disturbed you."

Reid's face pulled into a frown, then his face changed again as he tried a different approach, "I know what you're hiding, and it's not fooling me." He glanced up and down the corridors quickly and then using his elbow he pinned her against the wall. Elise looked up at him and decided in that second that she had been right about these boys, there was definitely something different about them. But what did Reid mean when he said he knew. Her face became puzzled as she searched for an answer to his threat but nothing came. Just silence.

"Fine," Reid continued, "but know that I'll be watching." He let her go and she immediately fell to the floor. Elise knew that if she was going to be this person then she might as well do it well. A smile pulled at her lips as an idea came to the front of her mind. She swiftly killed the smile and replaced it with a quivering bottom lip and tear-filled eyes.

"I'm sorry," she cried quietly, Reid looked down at her completely taken aback, "I don't know what I've done to make so many people dislike me already. I just want to try and fit in here. Please I just want us to be friends, and maybe go to the library later and work on our project, you know." Elise looked up at him, fake tears rolling down her cheeks. He looked at her again at a loss for words, when suddenly a voice called out from the end of the corridor.

"Reid, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Caleb ran down the hallway closely followed by Sarah and Pogue. They all looked totally shocked at what he seemed to be doing.

Elise smiled to herself on the floor, then she sniffed for good measure picking up her class books which she had dropped around her when Reid had had her pinned. Sarah dropped to her knees by Elise's side and immediately started asking her if she was alright. The girl nodded in reply but her ears were firmly kept on the conversation between the two boys.

"What did you do Reid?" Caleb shouted at him.

"Nothing, I just told her something and she started bawling."

Caleb looked at him, his dark eyes turning blacker every second, Elise looked up carefully, noticing this change and wanting to see more, but she knew that the longer she stayed. The more questions would be asked, taking this moment to leave, she quickly stood up, wiped a few tears from her cheeks and then turned to Sarah, Pogue and Caleb.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," She turned quickly on her heels and as she passed Reid, his face became even more confused. She ran up the corridor headed to the dorms, her lips curving into a smile as she knew she's gotten away with it. Running up the stairs she slowed, chuckling to herself as she remembered Reid's face. She couldn't wait until the next time she saw him.

xXx

"Nice Reid," Sarah called to him, "real nice."

Reid ignored her, his features still moulded in confusion. When she had run past him, her face. Elise's face, she had been looking straight at him, and she had smiled.

xXx


	7. Chapter 6

Eternally Damned

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Several days had passed since she had been confronted by Reid, and Elise had made a point of carefully avoiding him. She wanted to see his reaction though, so whenever he was near she ran, or melted into the busy crowds that lined the corridors. More than once she had seen and heard Sarah and Caleb comment on how terrified she must be of him, but each time he brushed their words off. Turning his eyes once more to the students that filled the building. The thought amused her, especially as she could see the puzzlement on his face whenever their eyes did meet. She still retained her perfect school attire and her hair alternated daily between plaits and bunches. The rest of the students simply ignored her now, her geeky appearance allowing her to be almost invisible. On Wednesday evening however, after having been at Spencer a full week, she decided that it was finally time to see how Reid was handling her continuous disappearing tricks. As she turned into her dorm room to collect a few things and change her clothes, she smiled knowingly to herself, tonight she would find out what magic boy was made of.

xXx

Reid sat in the library, on the table furthest from the door. As he massaged his temple he flicked carelessly through the hardback in front of him. Piles of books lined the wooden desk, and he looked up tiredly to notice Tyler smirking at him. Yes he thought to himself; laugh it up just because you don't have any stupid project do to. He glanced easily to his left and saw Sarah and Caleb opposite Pogue. Sarah whispering something into Caleb's ear that caused him to smile broadly at her. Reid almost gagged. Turning back to the books he sighed loudly causing the librarian to scowl in his direction. He winked back at her, and she frowned, turning back to her computer. Reid knew he should be working, and then sleeping, because the school's big swimming gala was on tomorrow, the first of the semester. But he seriously needed to get out of there. Stretch his legs, play pool, maybe even go for a spin. He looked at them all again, and then something vibrated in his trousers. He dug into deep pockets, and came out with his phone, the display flashed, and applying pressure to one of the buttons, it settled and text appeared in black across the small glass screen.

_You are invited to come as you are,_

_Meet me at the old burnt down barn_

_Time we talked seriously _

_xEx _

Reid frowned to himself, how she had gotten his number. By all means this was a trap, but the text obviously meant she was coming as the person that she was without the disguise and that mean that he definitely had to. Just simply to check out this girl who played the game far too well. Slamming his book shut he told them all that he was crashing for the night. Winking at Tyler as he left to warn him he wasn't going to be back till late he left the library, turning back only once. To blow a kiss at the less than amused librarian.

xXx

As Reid pulled onto the grass verge by the remains of the barn, the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end. AS the dark of the night began to set in, the cloudless sky allowed the remnants of the sun to set the sky on fire, burning the horizon with its crimson malice. Reid walked towards the barn, but stopped when the tree to his left, began to rustle. The night was still, no wind so he knew that she was here.

"Hee hee," a girl's voice chuckled, "your face is a picture." To his right a girl was leaning against a dead tree trunk. Her hands were behind her back, and her ankles were crossed, her long legs leading up to the body and face of Elise Taylor. She walked towards him slowly, her eyes gleaming in what was left of the light, "Are you afraid of me?" she asked coyly her face a picture of seductive innocence.

Reid bided his time; he didn't know how to answer. He wasn't necessarily afraid of her as a person, but it was the atmosphere around her. It was so similar to Caleb's. So powerful. He looked her up and down, and smiled to himself, so this was what the disguise hid. Elise was wearing a blue and green tartan mini skirt, with a crisp tight white shirt and black braces. She wore black leather ankle boots, and she had switched her plain black glasses for a pair of electric blue ones. As she looked at him over the rims, he noticed how they set off her violet eyes. Her short hair had been teased into loose curls, and she had a thick black Alice band which kept it back, excluding her bangs, from her face. She was the exact opposite of her false school self, and Reid only just managed to bite back his smile.

Reid took a step towards her and smiled crookedly, "No," he whispered, "I'm not."

Elise's eyes glittered dangerously behind her glasses, and the smile fell from Reid's face, "Too bad."

xXx

Sorry I couldn't resist the ending :

I'm waiting till the next chapter to turn up the heat.

Sorry it's a bit short x


	8. Chapter 7

Eternally Damned

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Elise smiled back at his reaction, and took another step closer to him, "Reid, tell me. If you had the choice between Untold Power and Immortality, which would you choose?"

He looked back at her with a mixture of shock and confusion, but her expression never changed, "What kind of a question is that?" he snapped back at her, this whole thing was just so weird.

However Elise just stared back at him, her cool manner still in place when she commented, "One that I just asked you." She pushed a lock of hair back from her face, and Reid watched her, taking in the black fingerless glove she had on her right hand and the silver bangle that hung around her left wrist. The bracelet glittered, and he could see something etched into the inside of it.

"What's with the silver?" he asked quietly. Elise walked over to him, and draped her right arm across his shoulder and began playing with the zip on his orange hooded jumper. A second later she looked up at him, her face more serious than he had ever seen and she whispered in his ear, "It's to keep the wolves away."

Disbelief made its way across his face, and his mind raced. This girl was seriously weird, sure she was gorgeous but she was too, cool. The way that everything she did and said was analysed before she said it disconcerted him.

Pulling away from her he began walking back to his car, digging into his pockets he pulled out his keys, when she called out to him. Her dulcet tones carrying across the distance he had walked, "You know, you never answered my question." As she paused Reid turned back to her, and she carried on, "power, or eternal life?"

"Power," he whispered back to her, and her eyes hardened slightly. His next answered would decide everything, his future, her fate.

"Why?" she called to him, and he smiled. He imagined telling this seductive girl that he had chosen power because he knew what it felt like, the rush that came with Using that make it so addictive. The ability to be able to defy reason. And he thought about telling her so that he could have her on his arm, another trophy for his collection. But he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't betray them, not his family.

Looking straight back into her eyes, he grinned widely, "Because it would be more fun."

A smile broke across Elise's face and for the first time since he had met her, her eyes sparkled with pure happiness, and her features shone with respect. And she was truly beautiful.

"Good choice," she sang to him, and the confusion that came to his face made her giggle. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

As they both stood there by the barn, there was suddenly a breeze that rustled the leaves on the trees on the forest and made Elise shiver. She looked back at Reid and the joy on her face had disappeared.

"I need to tell you something," she whispered running over to him, "the reason I called you here tonight is because I..." Suddenly she stopped and her eyes widened in horror as her gaze fell to the distance behind Reid's shoulder. He turned to look, but she grabbed his face.

"Don't." He looked at her, and her mask was back, the cool calculating look in her eyes had returned and he could feel the atmosphere around beginning to heat up. He tried to turn again, to see what could be so terrible, but the grip of her fingers on his cheeks tightened, and he looked back at her anger rising in him.

"What is your problem, I mean seriously make your mind up," he seethed but she ignored him.

"I need you to do something for me," she whispered again, even quieter than before. Reid looked at her in disbelief and he opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, her hand covering his mouth, "I need you to go back to the school, now."

"You're coming too right," he asked her, but he already knew her answer, it was in her eyes.

"I can't, but I will be seeing you first period tomorrow morning, Okay?" Elise looked at him, he needed to agree, if he didn't then things would get a hell of a lot harder then they already were.

Eyeing her warily Reid considered his options, he needed to get back anyway, but should he leave her here. Especially if there was something bad happening.

"No can do, girlie," he smirked, "you have to come with."

Elise groaned inwardly, boys were so stupid, couldn't they take a hint. Fine she thought wearily I'll take a different ap

"Listen to me, there's someone over there that I _really_ have to talk to, if you get what I mean," Elise purred, looking up at him from under her lashes. Reid's breath caught in his throat, as her violet eyes smouldered, "but I will see you tomorrow, trust me." She smiled coyly at him, and this time Reid agreed.

As he jumped into his car, he turned back to her and grinned, "Be seeing you then, have fun."

Elise looked back at him, "Oh, I will," she paused for a second and then suddenly she turned back to him, her eyes burning, "Reidy, you can't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Sure thing," he called, and then the car was speeding down the road. Elise sighed, finally he was gone. One less thing to worry about. Straightening up she pulled her hair back with a hair-band, and then she turned to the forest in the distance.

"Here we go," she whispered to herself, and then she headed, in a run, to the other side of the field, her violet eyes glowing as she began to analyse the situation.

xXx

Hee hee x

Thank you for your reviews :

sorry it's another cliffhanger.


	9. Chapter 8

Eternally Damned

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

"Seriously man, where were you last night? You've never come back that late before and not told me where you've been." Tyler glared at him in irritation, he had had to cover for him when they had got back to the dorms and now he wouldn't even find out what he went to all the effort for. His expression changed however, when he noticed that Reid's eyes were roaming over every student and his left hand was pulling at his hair. He was looking for someone, but he wasn't finding them.

"Hey boys," they heard Pogue call from behind them, and Sarah and Caleb waved sarcastically as they came up behind them.

Good nights sleep Blondie?" Caleb grinned at Reid and punched him playfully on the shoulder, Reid nodded to Caleb as he brushed aside the bait. Hell it was almost like Caleb wanted him to hit him sometimes.

Suddenly voices came from the end of the corridor, and Kira Snider and her "boyfriend" Aaron Abbot, were talking to someone who was backed against the wall, their long fringe and hair covering their face. Before Caleb or the boys could say anything, Sarah whispered. "Elise," and ran down the corridor to help her. The boys glanced at each other, and then followed her example.

"Awr poor baby, did someone want you math homework?" Abbot sneered at her, he pulled at her hair, and Elise turned her head away from him, her eyes closed as she impatiently ignored the onslaught. Her mind seethed with rage as she stood there pretending to be helpless to this petty jock and his girlfriend, who simply laughed at everything he said. It made her want to gag.

Suddenly, a shadow fell over and she opened her eyes to look through the curtain of hair that covered her face. Five people were standing in front of her. Four boys and a girl, and one of those boys was tall with blond hair. Elise cursed silently; she really didn't want to see him right now.

"Just leave it Abbot, and Snider do you have to hang off of his every word, or is someone paying you to," Reid jeered at them, and Tyler glanced sideways at him.

"Oh protectors of the weak are we now," Kira called to them, and the students around them laughed.

Pogue smiled slightly and then answered Kira, "No because if that was the case we'd be standing with you. The weak and mentally retarded squad." Aaron lunged forward, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, now Mister Abbot, I believe that that sort of behaviour is better left for the football field," the voice cut fluidly through the silence that had descended.

"Yes headmaster," he answered through clenched teeth, and motioning to his followers they turned and headed off to class. Elise bolted out as well, but she stopped when she heard the headmaster address Reid.

"Mister Garwin," he called and all four boys and Sarah turned, "my sources tell me that you came back to the school well past curfew last night, am I right?" Reid scowled at him but nodded slowly in answer to the question. "Well then Mister Garwin, I'm afraid that I will have to ban you from the swim meet this afternoon."

The boys suddenly erupted with ifs and buts, but the headmaster held up his hand, "Those are the rules gentlemen, I'm sorry."

"Sir," came a small voice behind, "it wasn't his fault, he was helping me." Elise walked forward and Reid gaped at her.

"How was he helping, Miss Taylor, isn't it?" The teacher looked at her and Elise swallowed, bad move idiot, she thought to herself, but no turning back now.

"Well Sir, I don't know whether you are aware but Reid is my partner for an extra credit project that we have to do," she paused to think, and the teacher cut her off.

"And what does this have to do with Reid's whereabouts?"

Well you see, I was walking back from the library last night, and I had to call Reid out because he's the only person I really know at the school." The teacher stared at her, this timid new student who was exceptional in all of studies having Reid Garwin as a friend, it seemed quite unbelievable. And this feeling was shared by Caleb, Sarah, Pogue and even Tyler who all exchanged wary glances. However Reid was staring at her, because he couldn't see her eyes, and he was concerned because of it.

"Well what proof do you have that Reid came out to help you Miss Taylor, because this story does indeed sound very farfetched."

"My proof Sir," she whispered, "is this." And Elise turned her face up to him, her hair falling away, and the teacher eyes widened in horror.

"How did this...?" He stopped as he took in her face. Her left eyes was badly bruised and there was deep gash across her forehead which came right down to her right temple. Her lip was split badly and three deep cuts down her right cheek. Her face was bruised and beaten and the damage continued down her neck to where her shirt collar began.

When the boys saw her they froze, and Sarah gasped, bringing her hands to cover her face. And Reid flinched, when he saw that one of her eyes had burst a blood vessel, and the minute red lines ran across the iris making the beauty of them a terrible one.

Elise gave them time to look at her, before continuing, looking at the teachers' face she built up and few tears and allowed them to trickle to her bloodied cheeks for effect. She needn't have bothered. "A couple of boys thought that it would be funny to do this, and before you ask no I don't know who they were. But after they left, I called Reid and asked him for a ride. He came back in alone because I stayed outside for a while before coming in. Even though he didn't want to leave me." She sniffled quietly and the teacher tore his gaze from her face and looked at Reid.

"As I now know the full story, I am very sorry that I took action without knowing your cause, you are a true hero Mister Garwin and I am very proud of you. Please ignore my earlier accusations and know that you will be fully welcomed to the swim meet later." Smiling broadly, the teacher nodded and then began walking away, his pace quick as he rushed to his office to correct the records.

Elise immediately turned down the corridor away from them all, she didn't need questions, but Reid called after her, and even though she broke into a ran, he still caught her up as she reached the end of the corridor. He grabbed her arm and she flinched in pain.

Reid looked her over and knew she was in pretty bad shape, "So this is what I left you with huh?" She didn't answer him, so he carried on, "Please tell me you gave as good as you got?"

A smile pulled at her lips and she looked him in the eyes, "I've saved your butt twice now, so you owe me no questions."

"You didn't have to do that you know," he muttered angrily.

"Yea well, we couldn't exactly let the swim team suffer, could we? We have class, now so I'll be seeing you around." Elise turned away from him, and he called after her.

"You know, you never answered my question."

She turned around, and her eyes were cool, "It's dead," she whispered, and she turned and walked down the corridor.

xXx

As they looked up the corridor at Reid and Elise, Caleb shivered, sweat appearing at his brow and he staggered backwards, leaning on to Pogue for support. The others looked at him concerned, and Sarah moved over to help him, worry etched into his face.

"Something's wrong," he whispered, fear lacing his words, "something's very wrong."

xXx

Jinx x


	10. Chapter 9

Eternally Damned

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline and the plot.

xXx

Leaning against one of the many lockers that lined the hallways Elise allowed the pain to wash over her for few moments. Everything hurt and the agony of it all made her want to scream. Last night had not been such a good idea she thought to herself, but at least she had some sort of idea of what was to come now. Then again she thought to herself, to have come out of the fight as well as she did bearing in mind the bans that she had had in place was actually amazing. Simply the fact that she had survived was enough. Elise breathed out slowly forcing herself to cope with the pain, and then she pushed herself forward until she was standing up. She was tired as well and that just didn't help at all. As she headed towards her English class, she bit her lip and then winced in pain. She had all four of the boys, and Sarah in this class, not to mention Abbot and his wannabe girlfriend Kira. Elise couldn't wait until this day was over.

As she walked into the classroom she groaned silently, she was late. Mr Shuttleworth looked over at her and without even turning to him she walked past his desk.

"How nice of you to join us Miss Taylor," he called to her in a disapproving tone.

"Sorry I'm late Sir," she called tiredly behind her without stopping, causing the teacher's eyes to harden. Maybe he had been wrong to partner this new impressionable student with someone like Garwin.

"And what is your reason for being late Miss Taylor?" The rest of the students had taken an interest now as their teacher began interrogating the new girl, who they all knew was a total nerd. Reid turned to look at Elise and he noticed that there was nothing there protecting her true self from being exposed. He glanced momentarily at Caleb who was deep in conversation with Pogue, and then turned his attention to Tyler, who was currently eyeing up Elise and the teacher. He was probably thinking who would win if the two came to blows.

Elise turned sideways so that she was half looking at the man at the front, and knew that she was dangerously close to losing her cool. The pain and sleep loss had not gone without their side effects. Taking a deep breath she lied to Mr Shuttleworth quietly, "I'm sorry Sir I had to go and talk to the school nurse."

"And why might you need to visit the school nurse?" He asked her, his teeth clenched as she stared wordlessly at him. Nearly the whole class was watching now, and Aaron and his gang were waiting expectantly for Elise's timid answer.

Elise turned to look at the teacher head on now, and for the first time, her eyes began to burn and in that second both Reid and Caleb knew that there was going to be trouble.

"Because," she whispered coolly, her eyes as purple fire, "I decided to get into a fight last night and the guys involved thought it would be sweet to leave me with a parting gift."

The teacher eyes her injuries wordlessly, but several of the students gasped at her response. Gazing wide eyed at the flame eyed girl who stood before them. Sarah watched her in awe, wondering how this could be the same girl as before who had shied away before Aaron and Kira. As the classroom descended into expectant silence, the teacher eyed up his pupil, his surprise showing in his open mouthed face.

"Well then," he sneered at her, and Caleb and Sarah both glared at him, his cruelty was completely uncalled for, "maybe you should be more careful next time."

Elise looked at him carefully, and decided there and then that she wouldn't destroy her plan, and that her hard work would not be for nothing. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she ignored the old man's impertinent gaze. As she started walking away from him to her seat. He raised his voice, and a vein in his temple began to bulge, "I asked you a question, and I expect you to answer it."

She turned round and glared at him, and his mouth froze when he saw her eyes. They were hard as ice, and they glittered dangerously beneath her glasses, "Well then," she answered him, her voice cold, but there was a hint of dangerous seduction in there as well, "maybe I should."

This time she turned around and walked to her seat, sitting carefully and making sure that once she had sat she maintained eye contact with him. Mr Shuttleworth moved his mouth to speak, but as he stared into her eyes, his mouth closed and he suddenly turned to the blackboard.

Reid turned his gaze to the back of the room and looked her properly for the first time since this morning. Her face was drawn and although her eyes burned as embers, they retained none of the beauty they had the night before. Her posture and fallen away and she looked tired and in pain. HE glanced carefully at Caleb and noticed that his eyes were darkening. This lesson couldn't finish soon enough for his liking.

xXx

As the bell rang for the end of day, Elise bolted from her seat and headed straight for the door, but as the other students passed, Mr Shuttleworth grabbed her arm and pulled her back causing her to wince in pain. As she came to a halt in front of his face, he looked at her, and his eyes were black with rage.

"I don't know who you think you are," he spat at her, "but you are not allowed to speak to me like that."

She looked at him, pretend fear in her eyes, as her fatigue allowed no more emotions to pass through her then impassion, "You're hurting me," she answered slowly, no longer looking him in the face.

"I don't care," he jeered cruelly and Elise knew that something was wrong with this man, she tried to pull away, but his grip tightened. She flicked her head back and suddenly she saw it in his eyes, he would hurt her without cause now, because she had spoken to him like that, "you can't get away now." She didn't want to hurt him, but she had to get away before he tried anything. Desperately she turned her head but there was no one there. She pulled again harder, but he just pulled her closer to him. Elise turned her head towards the doorway and noticed blond hair, and without thinking she called his name.

"Reid!"

Mr Shuttleworth put a hand over her mouth to silence her, but Reid had already turned, his eyes widening as he took in the situation. In seven short steps he was at Elise's side and following him were Caleb, Tyler, Pogue and Sarah.

As Elise moved free from the man's fingers she whispered quietly to Reid, "Help me." Without needing any more of a hint, Reid immediately grabbed Mr Shuttleworth and began to drag him off of Elise. As they moved away from Elise the teacher let go, but not before he had clawed at Elise's arm and she fell to the floor in agony. The others rushed to her hurriedly but she simple stood up, her quivering legs supporting her as she held her arm tightly to her chest. As Reid pushed the teacher away he moved to Elise's side and as she looked up at him, his chest constricted. Her eyes were dead, emotionless.

"Thank you" she said to him, and then she turned towards the door. Grabbing her bag with her good arm as she left.

"What are you?!" Caleb called in frustration after her. Elise stopped but she didn't turn around.

"Someone," she said to them slowly, "who will do whatever it takes, and live through whatever she has to, to do what she came to do."

"And what is that exactly?" Pogue questioned her.

"Be careful," Elise answered, "when your turn comes, it's going to be worse than before." And she walked out silently, not expecting it when Reid came out after her.

"How can you live your life with so many secrets in it?" he asked her, afraid for the first time of this girl and what she could do.

"We really need to work on this project together, my room number is 314, if you want to call by sometime, but I really have to go right now. I'm sorry."

"Why do you never answer my questions properly," he stormed before turning away and walking in the other direction as fast as he could manage.

She stood there alone in the middle of the corridor, listening as Reid slammed some of the lockers as he passed by. Seconds ticked passed, and she waited there patiently, until there was no-one else around, the only things that touched her ears was silence.

"I can't," she whispered to herself, silent tears beginning to make tracks down her cheeks, "and it's killing me."

Looking towards the ceiling, Elise's empty eyes wavered, and she almost fell apart right there. But then she got a hold of herself, and put the bandages on. Wiping her eyes she headed towards her room. Praying that the internal restraints would last until she was safely inside of her room.

xXx

Hee hee my favourite chapter yet.

x


	11. Chapter 10

Eternally Damned

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline and the plot.

xXx

Cheers filled his ears through the sound of the churning water, as he filled his lungs with precious oxygen. His mind was racing, his brain trying to make his screaming body move faster, more fluidly through the water. Taking another breathe pushed out his feet as he turned beneath the surface, propelling himself with a single powerful stroke across the pool. He glanced swiftly to his right and noticed a body catching up to him, but he ignored it concentrating once more on reaching the side of the pool where his brothers stood cheering him on. He flung his arms again and again, pulling his body faster and faster, and then with a faint crack, his hand smashed into the concrete of the pool. And the harshness of his breathing faded away. He looked up to the grinning faces above him and then listened to the announcer as the rowdy crowds quietened down.

"And in first place is Tyler Simms, closely followed by Dylan Andrews and Thomas Rite in third." Grabbing the hand that had been held out to him, he was roughly pulled out of the water that had finally returned to its naturally docile nature, and then manhandled by several pairs of arms.

"Well done Baby Boy," Pogue shouted at him from through the noise, Tyler turned to the voice and grinned widely. His brothers grinned back and he smiled even wider as he knocked fists with each of them in turn.

"That was excellent man," Reid said as their fists collided.

"Yep," Tyler answered, "you just have to make sure you win now Reid."

The boys all looked at him, and a smug smirk settled itself across his lips, "Will do boys."

Pogue rolled his eyes, but as they began to move away from the pool's edge, Caleb's face became serious, "Look Reid, about earlier with Elise."

Reid's eyes narrowed as Caleb said her name and he turned to look at him face on, his blue eyes cold, "Yeah what about it Caleb?"

"Did you help her last night, or was she lying to protect you?" Caleb's eyes bored into Reid's and he tore his gaze away.

"Do you want to hear the one I can explain," he murmured, his eyes on the floor, "or the truth?"

The boys all stared, Tyler raised his head and hit Reid on the shoulder, "The truth dude, it's the only one that's gonna help."

He remained silent for several moments, and just as Caleb was becoming impatient. Reid looked up his face drawn. Sighing he looked at each one of them and then whispered, "She was lying to protect me."

xXx

Elise looked around as she cleared the last of the boxes and placed the final item on one of the many bookshelves she had just finished putting up. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand she sighed, and looked towards her bed. The sheets were in a pile and there were several cushions, on which lay her CD collection. She looked at them and to the stereo she had plugged in and turned. She couldn't put the music on, no matter how much she wanted to. As Elise walked to her open window, she caught snatches of shouts on the breeze and looked out towards the pool. The lights from within leaked out breaking the spell of the darkness that had fallen. Shaking her head she turned towards the door, grabbing a jacket on the way out.

Well might as well go and see who is winning she thought to herself, and as she let the door behind her slam shut she headed towards the pool.

xXx

Pulling his muscles taut Reid readied himself for the whistle, the water around him was calm, waiting for the churning motion that was to come. As the whistle cut across the expectant silence, Reid threw himself into the water, holding his breath until he resurfaced.

xXx

The noise almost deafened her as she walked in; she saw the students cheering and assumed that they had just won one of the races. Looking out over the many heads, she caught sight of a boy pulling himself out of the water, his longish blond hair dripping with water. A smile pulled at her lips as he stood up and was embraced roughly by a tall dark-haired boy.  
Well done she thought to herself as the cheers around her became even louder if that was possible. Elise looked back to the blond boy, and her face became a picture of confused sadness. A girl with long red hair had just thrown her arms around his neck and was smiling playfully. She thought she saw him look up then, towards the crowds. To her, but she was mistaken. As her heart beat against her chest, she turned her back on the scene and walked towards the doors, hugging her arms around her torso as she headed back to her dormitory.

xXx

Reid grinned back at the boys, and then looked in shock at the girl whose arms were currently locked around his middle.

"Congratulations Reid," Kira smiled coyly at him, her hair bouncing as she tossed her head. Unconsciously Reid looked towards the screaming crowds of students, and his eyes settled suddenly on a familiar face and his heart leapt, but when he turned back she wasn't there.

Wishful thinking he thought bitterly and then turned back to the problem at hand.

"Look Kira," he muttered, sliding out from her arms, "it's nothing personal, but no-one except Aaron likes you like that so please, don't hug me again."

Kira stared at him for a moment, her mouth open in surprised, and then she laughed coldly, "Well at least I have someone who likes me."

And then she turned on her heel and headed back to the boys. Reid watched her go in silence, the thoughts in his head all screaming at him. He turned to the boys as he made up his mind, and then as he looked up he smiled slightly, "I have to bolt guys, places to be people to se."

They all looked at him like was crazy, but nodded their approval, "We'll cover for you man," Tyler called as he ran towards the changing rooms.

Looking back Reid winked his thanks and then called so that everyone could hear him, "Oh yeah, and tell that guy, Charles whatever-his-name is who came in second, that he can kiss my ass."

xXx

Sorry that it's taken so long to update :


	12. Chapter 11

Eternally Damned

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot or the song for that matter, hehe.

xXx

As the clock tower rang a quarter to midnight, Mr Shuttleworth tiredly pushed a hand through his rapidly thinning hair. As he was sorting through several piles of paper on his desk, he accidently knocked a sheet on the floor. He looked at it dejectedly and then stooped to pick it up.

xXx

Elise checked the bolt on her door and then leant against the sturdy wood. Throwing her jacket to one side and kicking her shoes off, she turned to her bed, and moving past the piles of CD's she picked up a cherry red iPod that was lying carelessly on one of her cushions. She knew she shouldn't, but she needed to, she needed to breathe. Looking once more towards the windows and the door, she pushed the white headphones into her ears and scrolled down the long list on the screen looking for a song.

xXx

Just as his fingers came into contact with the paper, he felt a small gust of wind ruffle his hair and pull at the hem of his tweed jacket. Standing slowly, the teacher called out into the night-time darkness.

"Is there somebody there?"

xXx

Pursing her lips as she impatiently searched for the song, Elise held her breath. She knew what she was doing was dangerous but she needed to do this. She hadn't given into to the calling for so long. Finally she found it, her thumb pushed down and the screen filled with light. The name of the song was proclaimed in black across the white background.

_Can't Fight the Moonlight_

_LeAnn Rimes_

xXx

No answer came, just an eerie silence.

"Come on Richard," the teacher scolded himself beneath his breath, "you're just tired from too many late nights marking work."

He grabbed the paper and began moving back towards the sphere of light coming from the lamp on top of his desk. Suddenly the grown man froze. On the chalk board next to his chair, in perfect script were the words, _Can't Fight the Moonlight._

xXx

As the words poured through the headphones, Elise matched each one with her own sung one. And as the rhythm danced around her she matched each beat to a step of her own, her previous fear melting away with every moment.

"_Underneath the starlight, starlight._

_There's a magical feeling so right,_

_Here to steal your..."_

xXx

"_...heart tonight."_

Mr Shuttleworth flinched as the words clawed at his skin. The unknown breeze returning as a cruel wind that circled dangerously around him. Suddenly the shadows around the door began to move, to change and take shape and a scream caught in his throat.

xXx

"_Deep in the dark, you surrender your heart,_

_But you know, but you know that you,_

_Can't fight the moonlight."_

Elise's eyelids were closed, her body moving unconsciously to the song, becoming more and more entwined with the rhythm as the seconds passed.

xXx

The shadow moved towards him, and his eyes widened in horror, "How?" he stuttered fearfully.

"_There's no escaping."_

Richard turned abruptly his eyes searching constantly for a way out. He ran towards the wall, but the wind blew up so harshly that he was forced to stop.

xXx

Reid knocked on the door, already regretting coming. When there was no answer, he knocked again, harder this time. Leaning his ear against the cool smooth wood of the door and listened carefully. Concern flooded his mind when he heard voices from within. He tried the handle, but it was locked. As the floorboards creaked, Reid mouthed a silent apology to Caleb and the others and allowed his eyes to darken. The lock clicked open and he immediately pushed the door, walking straight in. But when he saw Elise he froze, his eyes widening in shock.

xXx

Suddenly the windows around the classroom smashed, allowing hundreds of thousands of deadly shards of glass to rain down upon the teacher. Raising his hands to protect his head, Mr Shuttleworth fell to the floor. The shadow moved towards him, and as he looked up, blood trickling down his cheek from a cut on his left temple, The look of pure terror on the mans face could have caused nightmares. The shadow reached a hand out to his chest, and Richard Shuttleworth screamed in agony and fear. The shadow's lips moved around the words that dripped with horror.

"_No matter what you do..."_

xXx

Elise turned towards the door, her body screaming to stop, as the pain became too much to bear. This had never happened before but she just couldn't stop. Suddenly the electricity flickered off and the iPod surged with energy before cutting out, but as Elise opened her eyes to see a bewildered Reid at the door. Her lips still moved, the words coming out of them perfectly.

"_...the night is gonna get to you."_

xXx

Sorry if it confused anyone.

And my thanks to those of you who have reviewed so far.

Thank you as well to everyone who has added this story to your Story Alert. I'm glad you're enjoying it. x


	13. Chapter 12

Eternally Damned

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Elise crumpled to the floor, the iPod falling from her hand and the screen cracking as it made contact with the wooden floorboards. Reid stood there for a moment as she fell, his eyes taking in the scene, but then he swiftly moved to her side, calling her name and checking her pulse for a reaction. As his fingers found the rhythm of her blood, he sighed in relief.

Momentarily turning he caught sight of the small music machine on the floor and reached to pick it up. But as his fingers closed around he flinched and dropped it once more. An electrical current was surging through the piece of technology, and it burnt his fingers. As he looked back it at, his forehead wrinkled with confusion, what caused the current? But his thoughts were cut off when Elise moved by his side, her face, etched with pain. Gently Reid pulled her up so she was leaning against him, when her eyes opened. Her gaze was unfocused, almost like she was drunk, but that made no sense, he thought. She hadn't been drinking, he would have smelt it.

Elise blinked again, cursing herself silently for giving into to the call, how could I have been so stupid. Gritting her teeth, she tried to sit up, but the pain that split her head made her yelp, and she fell backwards.

"You know," Reid smirked, "if you're going to collapse at least have the decency to give it a few moments before standing up, it makes it easier on those who are trying to help you."

Elise looked up, and found herself staring into a pair of pure blue eyes, "Hi Reid," she frowned at him, and was surprised to see a bemused expression flash across his face, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he smiled arrogantly, "but if you're going to frown at me, you had better get out of my lap."

At his words, Elise's eyes widened and her lips came to rest in a small 'O' shape. Immediately she sat up, ignoring the pain, and then without testing her legs, she stood up, catching herself on the bed as she came off-balance. Reid's face unconsciously fell, but he smiled again when he saw crimson colouring Elise's cheeks.

Straightening up and taking a deep breath Elise turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "And what exactly do you need Mr Garwin," her voice was cold and Reid almost took a step backwards from the edge in it.

"I um...well," pausing he looked at her cold eyes, the veins from the burst blood vessel making them look even harder, "I came to say, thanks."

Elise looked at him in total surprise.

"Thanks for what? Hey wait, you can actually thank people, seriously? I think I'm going to collapse."

Reid glared at her, "Of course I can. And what do you mean can I actually thank people, you're making it out like I'm totally ungrateful."

Elise cocked one eyebrow and just looked at him, "Fine," he muttered after several moments, "whatever."

Elise turned to the door, hiding her face as she pulled accidentally at one of her ribs. They hurt so badly.

"Hey, are you ever going to tell me how you really got those injuries?" Reid asked quietly.

Ignoring his words, Elise pulled on the door handle, "Now that you've said thanks, I suppose you had better head off, you know back to the swimming to get your medals and whatever."

"Oh so you want to get rid of me that badly huh?" Reid laughed, but Elise remained silent.

"No," Elise whispered, her face still in shadow, "I just didn't think that you would want to spend time with someone who has so many secrets."

Her words hung in the air between them, and Reid's face remained frozen, a picture of shock and regret.

"I...I didn't mean them like that, I was just," he began, but suddenly Elise turned around and her eyes were on fire, the damage of the burst vessel gone.

"Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid. How can you say you didn't mean them," she spat at him and he stood there in silence, he knew he was wrong and there was nothing he could say. He had meant them and he was simply trying to talk his way out of the situation. To try and make her forgive him.

She looked at him, and for a split second her eyes wavered, "You don't owe it to me as a friend to respect me, not give me bull, but you do it owe me as someone who has saved your butt twice now. You should have the decency to realise that I can handle the truth, that I don't need to be fed false truths and that I'm strong enough to deal with your unprecedented hate of me."

Grabbing her jacket she wrenched open the door, even as Reid shouted back at her, "You are seriously crazy, did you know that. I was trying to help, but you just throw it back in my face. I tried to make you forgive me is that so bad, but all you do is get mad. I can't take it. You're just some weirdo girl with freaky eyes who has some serious anger issues and could probably do with a hell of a lot of therapy sessions."

Elise stormed out of the room, and walked straight into Caleb. She glared at him, and his eyes immediately began to darken. Spinning round to face Reid as he finished. She lowered her voice to a whisper, but she had never sounded so dangerous, her very voice was venomous and the boys found themselves flinching as she spoke, "You know nothing about me, and don't make the mistake of thinking that you do. I'm here to help you, and know right now that that is the last thing that I want to be doing. I don't even think that you deserve my help, but still I have been sent. You want to try 

and keep me sweet boy because if you don't your little friend over there is going to have one hell of a surprise waiting for him when he ascends. Because I'm the only thing standing between him and death right now. And as for you, the next time something wants to kill you I won't stand in the way of it and send you back to school like the little boy you are. You can fight it and I'll stand by with a bucket full of popcorn and laugh as you get thrown at the trees and clawed at. Heck I'll even take pictures when it starts to break your bones one by one and tells you how you're gonna scream for death before it's through with you. Because that's the kind of stuff I do every day just to save your sorry behinds. So the next time you start worrying about how many girls you can get through in a week, just remember that I'm out there, protecting you from things that would make you scream and would remind why you used to be afraid of the dark. And if you thought that darklings were bad, honey you need to wake up to the cold harsh light of day because I could make you a lot more scared just by letting you read a page of my diary."

Elise turned and began to walk down the corridor slowly, the material from her dark jacket swaying around her with every step she took, leaving the four boys standing behind her in awestruck terror. Smiling, she turned around, her glasses catching the light and her eyes gleaming ominously, "Sleep well gentlemen, the nights coming for you all and even your covenant won't be enough to stop it when it gets here."

xXx

Here we go, sorry it took so long to get here but just know that the fun is just beginning.heh. x


	14. Chapter 13

Eternally Damned

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

"I'm going to die," Pogue wondered aloud suddenly, breaking the spell of the silence that had descended with Elise's departure. The other's turned to him, their faces solemn, and Pogue bit his bottom lip.

"I knew there was something weird about that girl," Caleb muttered angrily and Tyler nodded in agreement, "whenever she was close she just...felt...different. But that just now, I thought she was going to attack you. I mean seriously Reid. What did you do? "

He turned to the blonde boy, but Reid didn't answer he just stood there looking forward. Tyler moved his hand in front of his eyes but Reid didn't seem to see it. Sighing he turned back to Caleb and Pogue.

"This is no good, he spacing. So what do we do now boys?" he asked them hesitantly.

"The only thing we can do, wait until the morning and then confront Elise, we need to know exactly what's going on and what she's doing here." Caleb paused, dragging his hand over his face tiredly, and then he carried on his voice hard, "And more importantly, we need to know whether she's a threat to us or not."

xXx

Faster, she screamed at herself mentally, come on go faster, go further. Her legs were screaming to stop but she pushed on, past the remains of the barn, down the road, past the colony house, further faster, don't you dare stop. Then her toes caught in a hole on the road, and Elise went flying forwards, falling heavily onto the concrete and rolling into mud. She lay there face down in the dirt, for several moments, and then her body began to shake. The stars above her wavered, and she slammed her fist hard onto the floor, splitting the skin as they connected. Lifting her head up slowly, the moonlight, caught the shining trails of tears that were flowing down her cheeks, and as she pushed herself up she let her hair hide her face. As if she was afraid of allowing the night sky to see her crying. As she sat up, she slowly wiped her tears away, and then a glint in the mud caught the corner of her eye. Gingerly she picked up the silver shape, and used her thumb to wipe the dirt away from it. It was a pendant, with a long chain, and off of it hung a pentacle. That was entwined with thin red ribbons. Her eyes hardened as she stared at it with disdain, but as the moments passed they began to glaze as she fell back into painful memories of blood and screams. She clutched the pentacle harder until the points from the stars cut her flesh and then she blinked slowly.

Elise looked up towards the moon, and her heart jumped to her throat, "How is this fair?" she whispered sadly to the sky, "Why do I have to be here, with them?"

She flicked her gaze to the ground, and then pushed her hands down on her knees, the pendant still clenched in her bloodied fist. Fresh tears spilled from her eyes as she moved her lips again, "I can't be this person anymore, and I can't live with all the lies, all the disguises. I know I have to keep them safe but how far do I have to go. Do I have to die for them?"

"I can't do that," she cried her voice breaking, "I have to stay here, for him. How can I do that though when I have to guard those stupid boys from everything?" Falling backwards into the mud, Elise looked up at the stars and imagined what her answer would be.

"You have to, this is what you were born for. And it doesn't matter about him, you have to do your duty. No matter what. And if you die then so be it, someone else will take your place. If you die then he will take your place."

She swallowed suddenly, the thought piercing her like thousands of needles. If you die, if you back out he's next in line to do this. He'll have to risk his life. The very idea made her blood run cold. Then I have no choice, she thought to herself in despair, this duty for these people that I hate so much. I have to do this, so that I can keep him safe. And I'll just have to live through anything that comes my way, because I can't die. I won't die. Not for as long as he lives.

Standing suddenly Elise looked around, her eyes adjusting to the new light of things, and she noted darkly, how everything was duller, darker.

"So be it," she murmured finally to the silence. To the trees, to the earth, to the heavens. To anyone that was listening. "I will live, and I will keep them safe from harm at whatever the cost. But I will not die. I'll take whatever they have to throw at me, but every time I will come back. And I'll kick their butts back down again." Turning away from the edge of the road she took a step back onto the road, and then another, before stopping and turning.

"However, I will do this my own way," looking up her eyes were ablaze, and the very stars cowered away from the fiery power that they contained, "and I will do it as me, and no one else, no more disguises. No more tricks." And then she turned and headed back, to the school. To her dorm. But her last words carried on the wind, away from the ears of anyone who could hear them.

"But a new game plan, that just means more lies to bind into my life. More lies to live with. To keep him safe."

xXx

Next chapter everything changes, this was just settling the score with some people.

I'd also like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, reviews make me smile lol. And also WritingxIsxMyxLife where did you think I was going because I'm seriously intrigued, but I'm glad I surprised you. Lexi x


	15. Chapter 14

Eternally Damned

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Reid looked up at the clock again, she still wasn't here. He could sense how tense the others were and it made him worry. Why wasn't she here yet? He checked the door again but there was nothing. Sighing he turned to look at the others, the class had started fifteen minutes ago but Elise hadn't arrived. Pogue shrugged at him, but Caleb's eyes were darkening with every passing moment. This worried Reid as well. Ever since the fight with Chase and Caleb being willed his Father's powers, it was almost like he couldn't control them. Like they were bound to his emotions, and even though he wouldn't let on. He was seriously concerned for Caleb. Then suddenly he saw Tyler out of the corner of his eyes glance at the door. Immediately he turned to the door, and the others swiftly followed suit. As they opened Reid's mouth fell open, his eyes wide.

And that was the moment when everything changed for good.

xXx

The doors to the classroom flew open, and the room fell silent. Heads turned and mouths hung open. As Elise walked in she smiled to herself, and she turned her head to catch the four boys, especially Reid, and Sarah gazing at her wide-eyed.

What she thought to herself, did they seriously all believe that she normally looked like that. She shook with laughter, before flicking her hair away from her face. Her injuries had gone. But that wasn't what was catching their looks, it was her.

The nerdy persona was now officially dead, the baggy jumper and ankle length skirt gone. She winked at Aaron as she passed him, and he wolf-whistled in reply. Her skirt fell just a quarter of the way down her thighs, and it swirled around her as she walked. She wore a tight white shirt, with several of the top buttons left undo, and the school blazer was kept together by a safety pin just over her stomach. And the long unbuttoned sleeves of her shirt came out at the ends of the blazer sleeves. Her loafers had been replaced by black patent Mary-Jane's complete with large silver buckles, and her knee high socks were long gone. Replaced by black stockings, the tops of which were not covered by her short pleated skirt. Around her neck hung a long silver chain, which fell down her shirt and then hung, on the end of it a glittering silver pentacle with thin red ribbons entwined in its body. Her hands were adorned with various rings and there was a cross that hung right at her cleavage. However all of this, only left you in awe of her face. Her short hair was flicked out around her head, framing her face and creating a dangerous halo effect, and finally she had replaced her plain black glasses with a pair of electric blue ones that Reid had seen before that night at the barn.

As she moved pass the teacher, he made to say something, but she seductively raised a black nailed finger to her lips and looked at him from over the rim of her glasses. He fell back stunned, the words lost. Heading up the stairs to her seat she smirked as she heard heads turn and bodies move in their seats to follow her progress.

None of that compared however to the look on Reid's face when she came up to where he sat on the end of the row. His face was torn between anger and lust. As she walked past she let her fingers trail lightly from his cheek, down his neck and across his shoulders. And she had to keep from giggling when she felt him tremble beneath her touch.

Taking her seat she arranged her skirt and books, before gently resting her head in her hand and putting the tip of her pen to her lips.

"Professor," she purred snapping the teacher out of his daze, he looked up at her expectantly and she carried on, "you can carry on now professor." He nodded without thought and then turned back to the board, carrying on the less from where he left off.

xXx

Caleb and Pogue stared at her in total shock, the way that she had just made him do what he wanted, no one ever did that. And yet here she sat. Caleb glanced her way, and almost shouted out, she was getting her iPod out. In the middle of class, what was she thinking? As she put the headphones in her ears and turned the music up he glared at her. Elise looked up, the hairs on the back of her neck prickling. As the music flooded through the cables, she noticed Caleb staring daggers at her. Smiling in return she winked at him. And he just sat there. Elise giggled silently. This was definitely what she should have done in the first place.

xXx

The bell for the end of the day rang, and Elise exited from the classroom, still packing books into her bag. Four figures were waiting for her, and as she raised her head she frowned.

Oh yeah she kicked herself mentally, like they wouldn't be waiting for her. They obviously wanted some sort of explanation. Well too bad they weren't going to get one, she smirked to herself.

"Look Elise," Caleb said to her calmly, walking forward from the rest of the guys, "we need to talk, about everything that happened last night. We need to know what you're doing here, and what side you're on."

Elsie stood there, completely stumped, "What side I'm on?" she stuttered aloud, she hadn't been expecting that one. Quickly she moulded her shock into an innocent smile. If they didn't know that she was helping them, then she could have some fun. She walked past Caleb slowly, towards the others and stood in front of Tyler. Smoothing the material of his blazer she smiled sweetly, "What do you mean, is it a problem if I'm not on your side?"

She played with his hair, and Elise could feel him gulp. She laughed at him, and then whispered in his ear, "Don't worry I won't bite." Pulling away she smiled to Caleb.

"So what exactly do you want to know?"

"What are you?" he replied solemnly.

Elise giggled, "I'm a girl silly, can't you see that?" Turning to Reid she pointed at herself, "Reidy, can you se that I'm a girl?"

Reid stood there speechless, his mouth hanging open. She moved over and gently pushed it close. Lifting his chin up until his lips were firmly together again.

"Who are you?" Caleb tried, his patience wearing thin.

"I'm Elise," she whispered in return, "Elise Taylor."

"Stop playing games," he shouted at her, turning to meet her full on.

"What are you going to do Caleb?" she taunted him, "Will you fight me? Will you Use against me? What are you going to do with all your power?"

Suddenly Caleb's eyes turned midnight black, and Elise was flung backwards against the lockers, her head smashing back into the metal grilles. Blood trickled down from the corner of her mouth and she grinned at him darkly.

"And you're worried about me being on the wrong side." She looked back at Caleb, her fighting instincts beginning to kick in. But then she noticed Tyler, Pogue and Reid just behind there fourth brother. They were afraid.

"Come on Caleb, let her go," Pogue said coming to stand by him, his voice exasperated, "we're in the school man what if someone sees you." But Caleb ignored him, turning his attention back to Elise. Slowly she was being raised up the side of the wall, and her feet were moving trying to find somewhere to stand. Suddenly she winced, and her hands flew to her throat. He was strangling her.

"Tell me the truth, no more games, now who are you and what are you doing here," he hissed at her.

Elise looked back at him, her lungs struggling for oxygen but her eyes were hard, "Maybe..." she wheezed, "I like playing games."

"That's enough Caleb," Reid and Tyler were standing in front of him; "You'll kill her."

Kill her, the words revolved around his head, and suddenly his eyes were back he looked at his friends, and then Elise slammed down onto the floor. Coughing, her hands at her throat she glared at Caleb. Standing up and walking over to him, Caleb suddenly froze. His muscles locking suddenly. He looked back at Elise in shock, she spat on the floor by his feet but instead of saliva, it was blood. His knees started to bend and then he was kneeling before her. But instead of hurting him, she looked at his eyes. Pulling them open with her thumb and forefinger, she sighed, this was not what she needed right now.

"Your body can't handle that much power in one go, that's why you're having so much trouble controlling it," she explained, her tone melancholy, Pogue began to speak but she carried on answering the question he hadn't asked yet, " Chase ascended before he got his father's power, that's why he didn't go out of control. But having that much in him caused his body to become addicted. Caleb if you can't get a grip on your powers, I'm going to have to take action, and I don't particularly want to be doing that right now."

He looked up at her, his body paralyzed, "What?" he stuttered.

"Just try and control it okay. I can't be dealing with a rogue warlock as well as everything else that's out there right now so please try and be good." Elise turned away, but then a thought struck her. Glancing backwards Caleb hit the wall behind him, "And for the record, strangle me again, and you will not live to tell the tale."

Caleb felt his body release, as Elise turned and walked away. Her shoes the only other sound in the corridor except for their breathing.

xXx


	16. Chapter 15

Eternally Damned

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Elise massaged her temples and sighed tiredly as she put yet another piece of completed home work on top of the ever growing pile. She had so much to do and only a few hours left to do it. After-schools were hectic with training and researching so she hadn't had much of a chance to do the work. Moving from her desk, Elise flung herself onto her bed.

Tomorrow's Friday, she thought suddenly, which means time to step up. Seven miles in the morning before lessons start. Sighing once more she sat up and turned to her desk. Pushing thoughts of the four boys from her head until she was finished she moved to her desk and opened the next book.

xXx

The pages of the Book of Damnation danced with shadows from the fire surrounding it. The four boys sat on their respective stools, and looked upon the book silently. Looking around, Caleb spoke up, "I think that we can now say that Elise is our enemy."

Reid glared up at him, "What the hell?! Where has that come from?"

Ignoring Reid's comments Caleb carried on, "When you look at everything it's kinda hard not to. She seems to know who we are, and she has power. She also almost got you killed the other day Reid and what about her massive outburst about Pogue dying. And things coming for us. Not too mention that she won't answer any of our questions."

Shaking his head Reid looked at Tyler and Pogue, "Are you guys actually listening to him all this is total bull. Firstly, she didn't almost get me killed she got rid of me and killed whatever it was herself as well as lying the next day to protect me. Secondly she also said in that "massive outburst" that she was the only thing standing between him and death. And thirdly Caleb you could have killed her earlier and when you let her go she could have seriously hurt you but instead she restrained you and said about your power overload. If I were the enemy instead of looking in your eyes I would have killed which she obviously didn't."

Reid settled his eyes back on Caleb daring him to challenge what he had said. Looking back at him, Caleb knew that Reid was right, but still this feeling he got around Elise, it was so weird. And powerful and that just couldn't be a good thing.

Running his hand through his hair, he looked into the fire and began to speak, "Okay so even if she's not the enemy she does know about us. However we know nothing about her."

"So then we need to get information from her then," Tyler carried on, "well how do we do that."

A smile spread slowly across Pogue's face, "Well that's easy." The other's looked at him, waiting for him to explain. Pogue grinned pointedly at Reid, "Just ask her out."

Caleb looked at Pogue alarmed, "What?"

Tyler nodded in agreement with Pogue, "Well it does make sense, it's so obvious that Reid likes Elise, and I can't exactly see her turning you down."

"Right Reidy?" Pogue laughed at him, and Reid's face flushed red in annoyance.

Pulling at a loose thread in his black fingerless gloves Reid toyed with the idea, what was he going to lose.

"Caleb?" Tyler questioned, looking up Caleb rolled his eyes it was a good plan, but he still didn't think that it was going to work.

"Fine whatever, I just want to be the first person on the scene when she turns him down," Caleb smirked.

"Ha ha, that won't happen," Reid replied sarcastically, but he was suddenly serious again, "so what do we need to know?"

"Well, what she's doing here, who she is..."

"...Why I'm going to die?" Pogue cut in on Caleb. The boys looked at him, surprised. They hadn't really breached the subject of his supposed death because they didn't really know anything about it. But they did know that Pogue had been thinking on it a lot.

Caleb made to say something, but Pogue brushed him off smiling slightly, " So when are you going to ask her out Reid? The sooner the better probably."

Tapping his fingers on his chin the blond boy looked up, "Well I guess I could go see her tonight. I mean I know her room number so I can just go knock...What?"

Tyler was gaping at him, "You know her room number? No one else even knew was staying in the dorms."

Reid shrugged smirking, he stood up and brushed dust from the back of his jeans, "What can I say, the ladies just can't seem to keep me away from their bedrooms." Saluting them with two fingers, he headed up the stairs, leaving the others wondering whether this would work. And if it did wondering what he was going to find out.

xXx

"Done," she called happily to the empty bedroom before stretching. Elise stood up and moved to her window, glancing momentarily at her clock. It was late she thought, but she could still get out if 

she wanted to. Grabbing some clothes she ran into the bathroom to change. As she was pinning her hair up, someone knocked on the door. As she opened, her mouth fell into an 'o' shape, but it quickly melted into a sweet smile, "Hey there."

"Hey back," Reid answered, his eyes taking her in, running shorts, white short sleeved t-shirt with a black tank top over it and trainers, "you're going out?"

Laughing she turned away from him, "What gave that away, the clothing?"

Closing the door behind him, Reid watched as Elise pinned a few loose strands of hair back from her face. "So where are you running to?"

"Away," she answered, her face impassive as she turned, his question had been double edged.

Realizing what he had said, he cursed himself under his breath, "Sorry, I meant where abouts are you going on your run."

"Probably around to the burnt barn and back," she responded.

"That far," Reid was impressed, "do you want any company?"

Elise looked up in confusion, "You **want** to come running with me? I mean you have trouble staying awake in class, a run's not going to keep you interested is it?"

"Sure, I mean if I'm running with you."

This isn't good, Elise thought to herself sadly. "I'm sorry Reid but I don't think you're going to manage it, so I'll see you around, okay."

Stepping towards the door Elise motioned for the boy to follow her, closing it behind her she locked it and then put the key around her neck, "Have a good night." And then she turned and ran off leaving Reid looking after her.

xXx


	17. Chapter 16

Eternally Damned

Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Damn she thought to herself, I so should have bought my iPod with me. The trees overhead rustled with the wind, and the shadows that they created on the ground stirred silently. Humming quietly Elise pressed on, her legs carrying her swiftly down the road. The hairs on the back of her neck began to rise suddenly, and Elise strained her ears to hear.

Footsteps.

She started to slow down, waiting for whatever was following her to catch up. Moving her hand down to the pouch around her thigh, Elise held her breath. They came closer and closer, and then suddenly.

"Oh there you are, do you know how long it's taken me to catch up," Reid called. She stopped to stare at him.

"You know, I could have sworn that I told you not to come," she cried in exasperation.

"Oh don't worry, you did," Reid told her, his face alight by his wide grin, "but I have a problem with listening and I didn't really pay much attention."

Elise let her head fall backwards and groaned aloud, "You are seriously annoying Reid, have I ever told you that."

"Not you personally bur several people tell me that every day."

Hands on her hips, she looked down at her shoes, he's out here anyway so he might as well come she explained to herself mentally.

But what if something happens, came another voice, you don't have a phone and hardly any weapons so what are you going to do.

"Hey Reid do you have your phone on you?" She asked him suddenly.

"Yeah sure I do, why?"

Well that decides that then, doesn't it, "No, I just wondered, well come on then, if we're going to get back before tomorrow morning," and she set off again, but this time at a jog to match Reid.

"So, what made you want to come running with me?" She was already on guard, and she had a pretty good idea of why he was here, but she didn't expect him to admit it, so whatever lies he came out with she was ready to scoff at him.

"Well, honestly," Reid began, he didn't know what to say to her now that he was here, but he had a feeling if he was going to learn anything that he shouldn't lie to her. He had already suffered one of her outbursts from lying to her before and he didn't want that to happen again, "the boys wanted me to ask you out so that I could ask you questions and find out who you are and what you're doing here."

Elise faltered in her pace and then she fell over, her toes catching on the same hole she had fallen in the night before. Pushing herself up, Reid was on front of her, his face alarmed he was watching her careful features as she tried to control her emotions. He had told her the truth, and that was the last thing she had ever expected him to do.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled, and Elise looked at him perplexed, why he was apologising, noticing her expression Reid hurried on, "I didn't mean to upset you or anything you know I just thought that you'd want to know the truth. You know, no more lies."

Elise looked up at him, at his downcast expression, and suddenly she flung her arms around him and held him tightly, "Thank you," she whispered into his ear, her voice musical, "and I'm not upset, I'm surprised." As she began to pull away from him, Reid suppressed the urge to keep holding on.

"Okay then," she said suddenly smiling, "what do you want to know. I'll answer any question."

Reid looked at her face and lifted one of his eyebrows, "What's the catch?"

Elise pouted in reply, "You're no fun. But the catch is..." standing up she moved away from, "you only get one question."

"What?!" Elise began to run away, laughter erupting from her, "And let me guess only if I can keep up?" She nodded and began to run faster.

The shadows of the trees began to quiver, and Elise's laughter began to subside. Something was here. She moved closer to Reid, unconsciously placing herself between him and the direction of the shadows. He was about to say something, but he caught her eyes. They were hard, they were dark, and they were analysing something. The same eyes that he had seen that day when he had first seen them staring at Kyra.

"Reid, I need you to call someone to come and give you a lift," she whispered suddenly, then she quickly found the flaw in what she had said and added," but you can't call your friends, the boys Tyler, Pogue and Caleb."

"Why not?" he found himself questioning her.

"Because I said so," any hint of laughter there had been in her voice before had been eradicated, her tone was now cold and commanding.

Grabbing his phone he made the call, telling them where he was and to come get him now. But throughout the call, his eyes never left Elise's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly.

"Truthfully," she murmured, "there's something here, and it wants you."

"How can you tell," he replied, he had neither seen nor sensed anything.

"The shadows of the trees are moving."

"So, that doesn't mean something's out to get us, I think that you're just being paranoid," he pointed out his tone light as he tried to make the atmosphere less tense.

"Er Reid, the trees are moving, and there's no wind," she responded, and she finally shut him up.

The shadows of the trees were rippling now, and Elise could feel her instincts beginning to kick in, but before she went into fighter mode she needed to get Reid out of there. The screech of tires reached their ears, and Elise turned hurriedly to see a large black car coming down the road, headlights shining brightly. As they came closer, Elise could make out four people. Three boys and a blonde haired girl. As the car swerved to a halt in front of them and the door swung open. Elise turned on Reid, her face outraged.

"How could you, you absolute idiot," she from her sentence to swear blindly at him before continuing, "do you have any idea what you've done?"

"I didn't phone them, I phoned Sarah and she must've told Caleb," he ventured, but she ignored him.

Caleb stepped out from the car closely followed by the two other boys, "What has she done Reid?"

Suddenly the shadows ripped forward, and Elise jumped, out pushing Caleb to the ground and wincing as the material of her t-shirt ripped open across her torso. Clutching her stomach, she glared at Caleb, "What have you done."

xXx

Okay the next chapter I think I'm going to rate higher just because there's going to be fighting and I just want to be careful. Thank you Lexi x


	18. Chapter 17

Eternally Damned

Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

On a completely long winded note I was going to change the rating but I don't know how and it's not really that bad anyway. But it might be next chapter. Sorry. x

xXx

Elise pulled her hand away from her stomach and gritted her teeth when she saw the blood, it was only shallow she knew but it was going to bleed a lot. Caleb was saying something, but she couldn't process the words. She stood up and looked around, the attacker had retreated back into the shadows but she could still feel its presence.

Suddenly she rounded on Caleb and the others, "How dare you come here you absolute idiots, you've put everyone in danger," Elise hissed venomously Caleb glared at her in outrage but she simply ignored turning up her glare until her eyes were starting to burn once again, "you coming here is exactly what it wants and now you are here and defenceless, it will try to kill you no matter what the cost is."

The boys stared at her in shocked silence. "What do you mean...defenceless," Tyler wondered aloud, "I mean if you know who we are then I'm guessing you know that we have powers right so why can't we just blast it and go home."

Elise resisted the urge to laugh at what he had said, then the wind blew up once again and she hushed her voice, "You don't understand if you use your powers against this thing, it will have no effect and will probably end up hurting you instead. You're just not strong enough."

Whistling reached her ears and she turned, catching sight of several objects glinting in the starlight and heading towards them. Reaching down into the pouch on her thigh, she drew out a small blade and in a single fluid movement Elise knocked down each of the objects. As they clattered to the floor she knelt down and picked one up. Examining it carefully her face was hit by a wave of helplessness but she quickly covered it with a look of concern.

"What are they?" Pogue asked her.

"They're needles," she answered quietly, her lips barely moving around the words, "but they've been coated with poison, if one of these hits you, you're dead within five minutes or you're comatose for a very long time."

The seriousness of the situation suddenly began to dawn on them, and for the first time since Chase, they were genuinely afraid. Something wanted to kill them and if what she was saying was right, then there was nothing that they could do.

The shadows once again quivered and Elise knew that this time it would come out for them. Turning to Reid and the boys she decided several things, "Okay here's the deal, if you want to live past tonight you have to do exactly as I say," she paused and each of them nodded their agreement, " I need you all to stay in or around the car okay, and once this starts you can move from around it. You also cannot under any circumstances Use until this is finished. Now get your butts back to the car."

Ushering them back to the black vehicle she noticed Sarah sitting in the back, her face a picture of pure terror. She knows that this is her fault Elise thought suddenly and she knows that if they die here then it's because she brought them out.

"What did you mean when you said when this is finished?" Reid asked her suddenly and the others turned to wait for her answer. However Elise chose to ignore them. She went up to Reid and leant up to his ear.

"Whatever happens," she whispered to him, "promise me that you will not leave this circle, promise me that."

Reid pulled away from her and looked into her eyes, they were no longer burning, but they were wavering, "What do you mean whatever happens?"

"Promise me," she insisted she needed to hear him say that and then she knew that he would be safe.

"I promise."

She smiled weakly at him, and then walked away, "Hey Caleb," Elise called as she walked over to the trees, "just know that if I live through this you are going to be in some serious trouble."

"What" Reid screamed after her, "what do you mean if you live through this?" He tried to run out, but something stopped him. Around the car was a golden sphere, that not only covered the car but ran across the floor beneath them as well. "What have you done?!" He screamed again.

The shadows beneath the tree were moving, forming something. As Elise swallowed she kept her eyes forward, but there was water threatening to flow over from them, "You promised."

xXx

The shadows moved forwards and she heard the boys gasp behind her there was a figure there now, but it was in darkness. It had no defining features, no eyes, no mouth. And when it moved it made no sound.

"Give them to me," the words carried on the wind, but there was no voice behind them, just nothingness.

Elise stared at the figure, and she finally gave into her instincts. Closing her eyes, her mind began to think of complex strategies and previous encounters with creatures such as this. As she looked at him, her eyes were glowing, but the hardness behind them, the harsh reality of what would happen here lingered in those eyes. Elise would either have to kill or be killed.

"No."

The creature pressed forward, "You have no hope of victory here," the wind blew words around her, "if you wish to survive give them up."

"I'm sorry," Elise called her voice cold now, emotionless, "but I just can't do that."

"I can see through your glamour girl, you are in no condition to fight me, and whatever happened in your previous encounter know that I will not be so merciful."

"Don't worry," she answered him, "I know what the rules of this particular game are. I am fine, and I will not be giving them to you at any time so you can go now and pick some daisies."

The shadow moved what Elise took to be its head, and for the final time the wind blew up, "So be it."

Elise settled her body into an attacking position and took in a deep breath, here we go.

Thousands of needles appeared around the figure and then they shot forward all at once. Elise readied her knife, and as they reached her, her arm shot out, defending her body from every needle that came. As they fell to the floor, she began to move forwards through the onslaught, edging towards her attacker. And as the onslaught ended she fell into a sprint, pulling the blade up to eye level.

As the blade came into contact with the shadow, Elise was thrown backwards and hit a tree, her back moulding around the tree. As she slid down the bark to the floor, she coughed and pushed herself up. Suddenly the floor beneath her began to writhe and she jumped up, grabbing onto the tree above her and swinging herself up onto a branch. The thing was beneath her, making its way towards the boys.

Launching herself from the branch she had her leg out to kick it, but as she got closer it moved and she missed, but when she landed she span on the ground and her foot connected with the shadow just above the ground. It staggered backwards but quickly corrected itself. She placed punch upon punch upon its body, but every time it came back as if her hits had had no effect. She moved back in front of the boys.

Okay so normal hits aren't having any effect so I guess we're going to have to do this the other way, she thought bitterly.

"I sense power from you girl, why are you not using it?" the wind came.

Smiling back at it Elise's eyes glowed, "Don't worry I am now."

Elise ran forwards and brought her hands slashing down across the front of her body creating a flaming X across her torso. She brought her hands together and the flames split into six embers. She 

drew the pins from her hair and they hung in the air, melting into the fire. The creature looked at her, and then Elise faltered in her step and grabbed the pins from midair, before throwing them at him. The first two missed but the third hit where his chest should have been. The others flew past and then they came back. Flaming threads connecting them to the one that had hit. As they wrapped themselves around the shadow, it writhed in agony and a smile pulled at Elise's lips.

The creature screeched, and Elise was sent flying backwards, where she hit the shield around the boys.

"Nice trick,"

Ribbons of shadow shot towards her, entwining themselves around Elise's body, digging tightly into the skin until thin lines of crimson appeared on her pale flesh. She winced and the ribbons moved further up her body until they twisted around her neck. She gasped for air, and the creature laughed his amusement at her situation evident. Looking up Elise's eyes burned ultraviolet, and the ribbons dissolved into the air, and she fell to her knees, clutching her throat.

"This time you aren't attacking me back," she hissed at him, and as she stood up, the glamour on her skin began to fade away. Great purple bruises and large cuts riddled her legs and arms, her eyes were dark where the skin was damaged, and the four boys and Sarah gasped in shock and horror. Elise was terrifying, emanating power and the dark around her eyes only highlighted the light form her eyes. The creature moved back, but Elise just stared at it. Stretching her fingers, she stepped forward and grinned.

"Let's raise hell boys."

xXx


	19. Chapter 18

Eternally Damned

Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Okay so I may have lied, this chapter is probably more evil than the last one on the rating front so I'm sorry if it's unsuitable but it needed to be written.

xXx

Elise ran forward her body low to the ground, her fingers grazing the gravel beneath her feet. Where her fingers touched light poured through, and with a great rumble the earth began to split open, streams of fire shooting up through them, as the cracks ripped open ahead of her she pushed her hand into the flames and pulled out a great knife, its fiery blade burning brightly. She pressed on gathering speed, and then she was upon it, pulling the blade back she plunged it forward into the darkness, and with a sickening sound, it slid through the creature. She fell backwards, but stayed on her toes, and as the creature screamed, the fire from beneath the Earth that she had brought forth came crashing upon it. The shadows began to dissolve away the shadows' screams echoing into the night, but the force from the attack hit Elise full on like a thousands blades, and she was thrown through the trees and landed in the middle of the field sprawled on her front.

The golden glow around the boys began to melt away and the road pulled itself back together. Reid looked out across what had been the battle site, his eyes looking for one thing. Elise. He scanned the field and then double backed there was something in a heap amongst the grass, and it was not moving, not even the tiny movement required for breathing.

"Woah," Tyler said in wonderment, "I do not want to be meeting either of them in a dark alley anytime soon."

"Is it...is it over?" Sarah murmured quietly from within the vehicle, and just as Caleb was about to nod his response something caught his eye.

A shadow in the field.

"Stay here," he commanded the others, and before they had a chance to speak he had run off, vaulting over the fence as he reached it.

The shadows reformed into the figure, and began to move slowly towards Elise its dark face, radiating rage and hatred, "How dare you," the wind spat in its place, "how dare you try to kill **me**."

"Hey Shadow man!" Caleb called from behind it, his face flushed from where he had been running. The creature turned to stare at him, and then he noticed the energy ball he had in his hands, "Eat this!"

"Caleb!" Reid screamed from the road, "don't!"

But it was already too late, the energy flew towards the creature crackling as it moved with speed through the air, but the shadowy figure simply caught it in its hand. Laughing sadistically the shadow closed its fist and the power disappeared.

Caleb stared back at it stunned, but then suddenly he clutched at his heart, agony in his features and within moments he fallen to the floor unconscious. Seeing him helpless on the floor the figure changed its course, moving slowly towards Caleb, leaving Elise where she lay.

Cracking open her eyes to look about Elise almost fainted; it was moving away from her, but why? Casting her gaze further she then saw Caleb on the floor in the figure's path.

Damn she cursed in her mind, the absolute imbecile why can't he just listen to me for once? Scrambling to her feet, she ignored the pain in her body, and unconsciously wiping the blood from her face with her hand began to run towards them. There was only one thing on her mind now and that was that she had to make it to Caleb before the shadow did. Elise pushed her legs to move faster, further she had to make it in time.

The shadow stood over Caleb and laughed once again, "So this is how easily the Sons and their defender and beaten, almost no fun at all."

A shadow of ribbon appeared, lazily floating until it was in the shape of a snake ready to attack. The end poised to strike was razor sharp and it hung over Caleb's body, over his heart. And then it struck out, faster than anything they had ever seen.

Blood flew into the air above them, crimson staining the night sky.

xXx

"We have to go after him and bring him back," Pogue cried angrily, "come on guys we have to go and help him."

"We can't," Reid muttered to him bitterly.

_I promise _the words rang around his head and he cursed Elise for making him say them, he could help. And then he remembered her other words, _you don't understand if you use your powers against this thing, it will have no effect and will probably end up hurting you instead. You're just not strong enough._

Pogue turned on him, his face red with rage, "What do you mean we can't," he exploded, "do you hate Caleb that much?"

"No," Reid bit back at him, "we can't because you saw how it tossed Elise aside until she used her powers like that. We can't compare. She told us that we would only hurt ourselves and I don't think that she was lying, if we go and help now we'll most likely be doing more harm then helping."

Pogue stared at him, Reid was right he too didn't think that Elise had been lying but still, to be helpless when their brother might need them.

"Look," Tyler pointed out, "we can't do anything so it's up to Elise, if anything happens to Caleb it's because he wasn't strong enough to deal with whatever it is."

A blood curdling scream split the sky and in horror the boys ran to the side of the road, leaving Sarah crying in the car at the thought of what she had done.

xXx

Wet dripped onto Caleb's cheeks, and again. He brought his fingers up to touch it and when he looked he could see it was red. It was blood. Looking up he almost cried. There was a figure leaning over him on all fours, its short brown hair loose around its head. Elise looked down at him, and she smiled weakly, "You need to get out of here, now."

But Caleb just sat there dumbly, the dark ribbon that the shadow had wanted to kill him with, had pierced through Elise's chest. Right through the place where her heart was. Blood stained her white t-shirt, and it dribbled from the corner of her mouth.

"What have you done?" Caleb whispered stunned.

"Well...I couldn't just... let you die...now could I?" Elise told him through ragged breaths.

The shadow that loomed over them, and laughed coldly, "Well isn't this amusing, one life for another," and then it twisted the ribbon and Elise screamed in agony.

xXx

The boys stopped at the roadside and looked out across the field. Reid's voice caught in his throat, as he saw Elise leaning over Caleb, blood dripping from her chest. Caleb was moving but Elise was frozen. He couldn't make out her face, because of the dark clouds that had rolled in overhead. But it still hurt.

Pogue and Tyler just stood there watching not knowing what to do. Rain began to fall now, as if the heavens were truly sad for Elise's injuries.

The shadow pulled the ribbon out and reached out for Elise. Clutching cruelly at her fringe, it dragged her away from Caleb and pulled her up from the ground.

"Are you afraid?"

Elise forced her eyes to open against the wind and driving rain, "No," she spat at it, "I'm not afraid of you."

"Is that so? And I would have been so happy if you had said yes." Pulling her up higher and shaking her from side to side, Elise winced in pain and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Is this how you're going to go down, she told herself, this easily, with hardly any fight at all?

I'm so tired, another voice came, if I die here then it ends and I can rest forever.

But what about him? If you die he's next and could you really do that to him, could you give him this life?

She was silent for a moment, deciding what she would do, and then she said it in her mind, but the words escaped through her lips, so powerful were they.

"No," she said and the shadow's head coked slightly to one side, "I can't die yet, which means that I'm just going to have to kill you."

Grabbing onto the hand in her hair, she dug her nails in viciously. It released her instantly and she fell to the floor. Where she had fallen she looked up at it, her eyes smouldering dangerously.

"What are you going to do now?" It taunted her, "You can't kill me."

Elise grinned at it suddenly, and everything died away except for the sound of the driving rain hitting the Earth, "Are you so sure about that?"

Then her gaze fell behind its shoulder. Hundreds of thousands of leaves came from the trees and hung in midair. Elise blinked and they caught alight in a wave with vivid violet flames that matched her eyes and glowed ethereally.

It turned back to her and Elise smiled sweetly, "Sorry, and we were getting along so well."

The leaves shot forward to the creature, and even though it tried to escape it could not move fast enough. They clung to what should have been its skin, causing it to blister and hiss wildly. Setting it alight as the flames came together and burned brighter and with greater heat. It cried in pain, and turned on Elise, the full force of the darkness it was swathed in surrounding it. But Elise's hand struck out, her blood streaked arms glistening in the fire light, and she closed her fingers around its throat.

"This is where it ends," she spat at it, "and if you see your predecessor tell him I'm still alive and kicking. Now, I name you..."

The creature screamed and thousands of ribbons appeared and without waiting they plunged into her body, over and over again, trying to stop her from the Naming, but Elise ignored them. Her brow was set and her eyes hard, and even though blood drenched her entire body, she smiled knowing that this was it, "...Joy."

The shadow screeched and cried in agony, the sound terrible, it made her want to fall to the ground and vomit. To curl up in a ball and die. She could feel it shrivelling and she knew what was coming. Throwing it away from her, she ran back to Caleb, grabbing him as she went, "Elise, what's happening," she called to her as she dragged him away.

"Just run," she screamed back at him, as they neared the roadside, she noticed Tyler, Pogue and Reid, and she caught their eyes and yelled orders, "get back to the car. Now!"

Elise could feel the energy rippling now, as the shadow began its dying process. Finally they were back to the car and she forced the boys inside, where she knew she could protect them.

"What about you?" Reid called to her angrily.

"Look I'm still alive aren't I?" She yelled back at him over the rumbling of the storm and the screeches of the darkness, "And you agreed, not until it's finished."

Unable to argue with that Reid grudgingly got into the car, and as the door slammed shut behind him Elise braced herself.

In the middle of the field, the Shadow exploded, a great wave of black flames burning through the night sky, eradicating any life on the ground below. Energy shockwaves flew from the writhing mass on the ground, and pulled the trees from the Earth, tearing their roots from where they clung to the soil.

As they hit Elise's shield she almost staggered back, the full force hitting her at once, but she managed to hold steady, taking each wave of energy as it came. She could feel the eyes of those in the car burning into her, trying to believe that she could hold back this deadly onslaught of power. Blood dribbled from her nose from the effort that it was taking to withhold her shield, but she stood there unwavering, leaning into the attack. Her eyes slits as she concentrated all her power.

It shouldn't be this powerful, the thought struck her suddenly, that means that someone is feeding it power. And then as if to prove her right, the storm overhead came to its peak. Lighting crashed down onto them and she heard someone yell her name.

"No way," she cried incredulously as bolt after bolt hit them. Elise could feel the Earth reverberating with the force of the strikes beneath her and she fell forwards, to her knees. The power was crippling. Terrifying.

And for one moment the shield almost broke, as her resolve, for a single moment faltered. Tears came to her eyes as she realised what she had done, and she shook her head in disbelief, dislodging the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks.

Then the world stopped.

xXx

Sorry I wanted to be mean x


	20. Chapter 19

Eternally Damned

Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Again, probably worse for violence then the last chapter sorry. Also I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter but I hope you enjoy it.

xXx

Her tears hung before her, as crystals sparkling in the moonlight. As she gazed at them, bewitched by their beauty, the scenery around her began to blur and change until she saw a young boy standing there. He was tall with dark hair that flicked around his face and into his eyes, which were green and vivid, like emeralds. Dressed in nothing but pyjama bottoms he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. He couldn't be any older than twelve or thirteen.

"What's up?" He asked her. Elise looked at him puzzled, but he smiled, "Are you afraid."

"No," Elise exclaimed indignantly, the thought making her flush with anger.

"It's okay you know, everyone's afraid of something." The boy sat down on the sandy ground, and looked out towards the water that lay before them, reaching out to the horizon, looking at it made her shiver.

"I'm not afraid," she told him again her voice harder then before her temper beginning to flare, she was upset that he could think her weak enough to be afraid, especially of the water.

"Okay then," he whispered gently, "I believe you. But I'm just saying, just because you're afraid, doesn't mean that you have to stop fighting. Fear should never have that power over you. Never bow down to it, and never back away. You're strong Lisey stronger than anyone I've ever met before. And you're meant for better things than to die for them. You're more important than that. And whatever they say, whatever you have to go through in the future, know this. You have more strength in yourself than you've ever shown anyone, and when push comes to shove I know that you're gonna see it to."

She could feel tears prickling in her eyes at what he had said to her. Words which she had not heard in a very long time. Words that were meant to help, to encourage. Her fists clenched at her sides, and without a moments thought she ran to the waters edge and dived in.

xXx

The scenery flashed back, and screaming Elise forced herself to her feet, throwing her hands forwards, her shield flashed from gold to violet and exploded outwards, neutralising the energy 

waves as they came at them. The golden force field rushed skywards and met the lightning with a mighty crash, causing the Earth to shake violently around them. The rain fell through her shield, crashing down onto her skin. She was too concerned with the energy to keep it out. She could still feel someone there someone giving feeding power to the storm, trying desperately to keep her down. The clouds crackled with electricity and then Elise had an idea. Stepping backwards, closer to the car she let the shield fall just below cloud level.

xXx

As Elise came towards the car the boys looked at each other.

"What is she doing?" Sarah asked them hesitantly not knowing whether she wanted to know their answers.

"I don't know," Caleb answered soothingly, placing his hand in Sarah's he squeezed slightly and she moved closer to him.

"Well, I don't know about you guys," Reid grinned suddenly, causing the others to stare at him with surprise. But he only shrugged it off, "but I would say that she's saving our asses."

xXx

Taking a deep breath Elise looked towards the sky, her cold eyes pinpointing the eye of the storm. As she reached out with her shield she flinched.

Yes she thought, this is where it's coming from. I can feel the power radiating from it.

Tensing her fingers, she felt out her shield and then slowly drew it in to her. She could feel the pressure; it was like an elastic band. A smile pulled at her lips, and as she looked up she flicked the sodden hair from her eyes; and they were glowing.

"Get ready for a light show," she whispered. And then she released the shield.

It surged forward, and the gold turned to crimson, fire burning through the width of the sphere, it hit the Eye of the storm with full force and erupted into flames, however they almost seemed to die out as if they had been snuffed out, but then another wave hit. Elise was sending wave after wave of her shield, and each one was infused with the power of a different element, Water, Air, Earth, Metal and Energy. Each wave sparked and hissed with power, and each one radiated out from Elise in the centre of the dangerous and each time they hit the Eye, Elise could feel the power within it ebbing away.

The sky was alight with power, a deadly firework display in the sky. Gritting her teeth she kept the volley up, and then suddenly she felt it give and pouring everything into one last attack, she allowed one last attack to hit the Eye. As it connected the energy of the storm was evaporated by the force of the violet wave. But in the moment that Elise broke the storm she could have sworn she heard a scream. Full of rage and anger and hatred.

And it was finished. As the storm broke, the rain lessened, turning into gentle droplets instead of bullets, the air settled and the energy fizzled out. The shield which had returned to them began to fade away, the energy disappearing as if it was being blown away by the wind.

The boys got out of the car slowly, still unsure if the danger was completely over, and Sarah followed them, keeping to skirting the side of the car instead of following the boys to the front of it.

"I think we won," Tyler joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah," Pogue agreed, but Caleb and Reid weren't listening to them, they were staring at Elise, who stood with her back to them. The thoughts that ran through their minds wouldn't stop.

How did we survive? What is she? Why is she here? What does this mean? What should we do?

Reid stepped forward slowly, and held his arm out, tentatively reaching for Elise's shoulder but she moved fractionally from his touch. Allowing his fingers to brush with the air instead of her shirt. His face fell and he let his hand to fall to his side, much like Elise's. He watched her through concerned eyes. She didn't move, her breathing was shallow, and with her back to him he found himself dying to know what she was thinking.

"Elise," he offered quietly, but still she didn't move, didn't acknowledge his existence. He looked at the others and they too were at a loss at what to do. How do you make conversation with the girl who's just saved your life?

Elise looked unseeing across the field, at the destruction, the devastation that their fight had caused to the landscape. She was exhausted, but there were a few things that she still had to do before she could even begin to contemplate resting and healing. Turning suddenly she caught them all by surprise, but what shocked them more was her face.

It was blood-streaked and cut, and exhausted, and it made them want to help her, but what kept them away more out of fear than anything else, was her eyes. Dead, emotionless, inhumane. She was keeping herself standing through sheer willpower alone. Reid almost wanted to cry, she had almost died for them already, and here she was causing herself even more pain.

"Okay, here's the deal," Elise told them, her voice impassive and strangely terrifying, "Firstly, I will tell you what happened later, so no questions on that front until I'm physically able to tell you. Secondly I need you all to stay together tonight, just in case because it'll probably be really hard for you to do with all the power and you're going to need to help Caleb deal..."

"What?" Caleb interrupted her suddenly, "What am I supposed to be dealing with everyone here's fine except for you."

Several fleeting emotions flashed through her eyes suddenly anger, amusement, irritation, fatigue, but she composed herself once again and ignoring Caleb's comment carried on, "And thirdly, don't knock on my door until I find you, and don't worry this," she said motioning to her body, "could take some time."

"What did you mean help me deal?" Caleb asked again, louder this time, he refused to be ignored.

In three fluid steps Elise had moved in front of him and Caleb was lying on the ground clutching the side of his face. Her fist was still clenched and the blood that had flowed to the surface of her skin on impact still remained taking its time to return to where it was most needed.

"That before you ask," she stated coolly, "was for almost getting everyone killed. If you die then they win so I suggest next time you leave it to the big kids who can actually do something. Instead of throwing balls at them and then falling to the ground, because Caley that's really not a good battle strategy. And also you can't be trusted with that much power, I could feel it overflowing from you as I was fighting, and if you had released it you could have blown us all up because that kind of power when it's uncontrolled is highly unstable and volatile. So on to business."

And without a moments pause, Elise bent down and pushed her hand onto his heart. The air around their bodies began to pulsate with energy, and Caleb seemed to be getting weaker and weaker, his head beginning to loll backwards as the moments passed. And Elise was using all her will to keep herself from crying out at the pain. Her skin felt as if it were on fire, but she needed to get all of it out.

"Stop it," Sarah screamed at her suddenly, "you're hurting him."

Elise gritted her teeth, ignoring Sarah, extracting power from an unwilling source was all good and well, but the detaching herself from the flow without killing them both. That was going to require concentration, something which she didn't really have right now. Especially with Blondie shouting in her ear.

"I said stop it," and Sarah lunged at Elise trying to drag her off of Caleb but they were still connected, and her body wouldn't move. Sarah fell to the ground beside her, and Elise's face broke with pain. Her fingers were blistered, and she was holding on trying to sew the energy in Caleb back together. Finally the last thread fell into place, but where Sarah had moved her, Elise was no longer at a straight angle to the flow, and the leftover energy caused her to be thrown backwards into the car.

The metal was cool against her back, and voices and pictures all swirled together in front of her eyes. A blonde head appeared in front of her, and she felt fingers brush against her skin. Reid she thought. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear, but as she expected he spoke back, she tried again and again and finally he said no more. As she slid to her knees she noticed a boy lying on the ground, "You should probably get him to a house or something," she pointed out helpfully, and then her head cracked against tarmac, and there was no more.

xXx

As she flew back, Reid tried to grab at her, as did Tyler, but they missed, their fingertips falling just short of her body.

"Damn it, Elise," Reid called.

Ignoring Caleb who was rolling around on the ground behind them, Reid ran to Elise. Her eyes were closed beneath blackened lids. And her body was almost moulded to the metal exterior of the vehicle. Tyler had to bite his hand to keep himself from crying out at the state of his car, but ultimately he made no noise.

As he stood in front of her he didn't know what to say, "Elise?" he questioned gently, hoping for a reply. He brushed his fingers slowly across her jaw line, and her eye lids opened. Her pupils were unfocused, as if everything she saw was one in the same. Then they flickered into focus.

"Reid?" she said the word as if she didn't know that she had spoken it aloud. He nodded and she acknowledged his movement.

"Hey," she smiled at him weakly and he hung onto her words, "if you do one thing today. Make sure that it's that you listened to what I said earlier and remember it."

"Sure thing. Okay," he agreed immediately.

"No, you have to promise me."

This rattled him, "Look," he started his voice low so that only she could hear, "every time you make me promise you something I end up worrying about whether you're going to live. I can't make promises knowing that you might not live because of it."

Her eyes widened at his words, and slowly her fingers reached out for his hand, "That's why I make promises silly, they're my vow that I will come back. I need you to trust me though."

"I am trusting you, but I need to know for sure," he said earnestly trying to make her understand. But all she did was laugh lightly.

"Hehe, if you knew for sure then it wouldn't really be trust would it?"

Once again Reid found himself without a response, and she smiled her weak smile once again, "Just be careful whilst I'm gone and try to stay out of trouble."

Her fingers slipped from his, and her eyes began to die. As she slid down the metal her finger raised at Caleb and her voice faintly carried to their ears, "You should probably get him to a house or something." Then she fell to the floor, and Reid frozen where he stood couldn't make himself move to catch her. But then something cracked against the hard tarmac, and he looked down alarmed. She was unconscious. Her body looked broken and beaten. He kneeled down slowly, unsure of what to do. He could feel Tyler's eyes on his back. Tyler who always tried to make a bad situation better when he himself couldn't, but this time. There were no words left to say. Salt leaked down his pale cheeks, gravity making it fall from his eyes.

"Elise," he muttered beneath his breath, "you know you didn't have to go that far." He reached out to touch her hair, but his fingers didn't quite connect. For the second time today he missed her skin. But how could that be. He looked closer, and noticed for the first time that the lines of her body were beginning to fade, as if he were slowly going blind.

"What now?" he cried aloud and the others turned, Elise was disappearing fading as her shield had done. When she had entirely gone, Reid stood, silent in the darkness.

"Come on then," he called to the others, then he turned and grinned, "last one back to Caleb's can kiss my ass."

xXx


	21. Chapter 20

Eternally Damned

Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Stillness. Silence, it was as if the world had frozen, he felt his breath catch in his throat and as he pushed his hands out he saw them. Wide clear, empty, his hands fell to his sides his fingers frozen, his mind trying to make sense of the images that he saw, but there was only numbness. He felt the air move around him, coldness whirling enticingly around his body. The shock in his mind was too much, he raised his eyes skywards. Allowing the numbness to wash over him.

_Please no... _

xXx

They settled Caleb down on his bed; his skin was pale and sallow. As if the life had been drained from him. Pogue looked across at Tyler reading his thoughts from the look that had settled upon his face.

"It has," he murmured softly.

Tyler looked across at him, astonishment touching his features, "What has?"

"His life," he paused slightly glancing at Reid who leaned carelessly against the wall, his hands deep in his sweatshirt pockets, "she took his power from him, so she's taken his life too, but obviously not completely because he's still alive, but to what extent I really don't know."

Tears fell down Sarah's cheek as she squeezed Caleb's hand. It was cold her breath caught in her throat, she'd taken his very life from him, for herself. Rage filled Sarah's mind, that...that witch how dare she do something like that?

Releasing Caleb's hand she turned to Pogue, "And what about...Elise?" she spat at him, "Caleb's here like this and she has stolen his powers, his life force for herself and you're okay with that? You're able to sit here knowing what she's done?"

There was silence, unbroken and tense. They each looked at the floor in thought, what did they really think of what she had done. Angry? Upset? Or something else.

"Relief," the others turned to stare. Tyler stood by the end of the bed his lip still curled around the word that had just left his mouth, Sarah glared at him shocked but he carried on wanting them to know how he felt, "relief, because now Caleb can't hurt himself."

Sarah tried to interrupt the nature of her words clear on her face but Pogue shot her a warning glance and she stopped. "I mean I hate that Caleb's like this but the thing is. He just couldn't control that much power, it was killing him. Every time he got mad or upset he would start to lose control and if he did especially in public, that would not only the Covenant be revealed, but also people would be in danger. And about Elise I'm not sure but I think she's on our side."

Pogue nodded in agreement, "Same here Caleb needed help and Elise gave it to him and you saw how hard it was for her. "

"It didn't look so hard to me," Sarah muttered angrily.

Pogue ran a hand through his long hair and took a breath trying to be patient, "Well it was I could feel her control when we were stood around her, and there is no way that one of us could do that not even Caleb when he's concentrating." He paused allowing his words to sink in before carrying on, "And as for Elise I'm with Tyler, she saved all our lives tonight most importantly Caleb's..."

"But what about Reid? He was with her when it attacked, she must have drawn him out there or something..."

"Then why did she tell him to call you Sarah? If she wanted him dead then why did she call for a ride for him to get away? And what about last time, when she sent him away and came in the next day with all those injuries, I'd bet my broom, if I had one that is, that she fought another one of those things that day." Tyler finished waiting for Sarah to start again, but she didn't, she had nothing left, she knew as well as they did that Elise had saved their lives, all of their lives. But she was sad and worried about Caleb and she needed something to blame.

Turning his eyes back to the bed, Tyler suddenly remembered Reid, he had said nothing on the subject at all which was really unlike him. He should have been the first one to come to Elise's defence. His friend was still there standing against the wall. His body unmoving and his eyes glazed, as if faraway. Casting his mind back he remembered how upbeat he had been after Elise disappeared. It was so unusual for him to be like, I mean they had all been freaked out but it was as if it had had no effect on him. Moving quietly away from the Pogue and Sarah who were stood directly by Caleb's bedside, he walked up to Reid.

Shaking his arm slightly Tyler whispered, "You there man?" Reid looked up at him slowly, as if he had just woken up form a dream, but his face was drawn as if it had been a nightmare.

"Reid, what's wrong?" Tyler said again, more urgent this time and his concern made the others turn. Caleb fidgeted slightly but they ignored him, Reid taking up there full attention.

"Nothing."

"Tell me the truth, I know you better than that something's wrong now tell me," Tyler was worried now Reid never acted like this it was so out of place, and to tell the truth it frightened him. His blond friend looked lost as if the world had ended and he hadn't been aware of it, as if he didn't know what to do. But he usually did, no matter who it was, a teacher, a friend, or just his brothers he was always ready with a snappy comeback and the confidence to match.

Reid looked at him once, and Tyler was frozen by the loss in those eyes, in the pain, then Reid turned from the room, letting the door close behind him.

xXx

Tyler ran after him, closely followed by Pogue, as they jumped down the stairs, Reid was at the front porch the door open behind him, the rain outside had started up again, but not nearly as bad as it had been, but it had saturated his clothes already, the water streaking his cheeks. As they reached the door they stopped.

"Reid...what's happened?"

The question lingered between them, the clean smell of the air trying to wash it from their ears but it wouldn't leave. For the second time that night Reid turned to them and his eyes were overflowing with emotions, but his voice was broken.

xXx

Stillness. Silence, it was as if the world had frozen, he felt his breath catch in his throat and as he pushed his hands out he saw them. Her eyes, wide clear, empty, without his permission his hands fell to his sides his fingers frozen, his mind trying to make sense of the images that he saw, but there was only numbness. He felt the air move around him, coldness swirling enticingly. The shock in his mind was too much, he raised his eyes skywards. Allowing the numbness to wash over him.

_Please no... _

He heard her skull crack against the wet concrete floor and it took all his will not to break. Reid allowed his gaze to fall to the floor where she lay. Her eyes were open, the irises grey and unseeing. He wanted to push her hair from her face and see her blink at him, then have her smile at him like she had by the barn. Her most beautiful smile. Suddenly Elise began to fade, like her shield had, as if her body was being blown away, golden specks burned brightly and then died, and then all that was left was the ground and the rain. Washing away the blood that had stained the earth. He wanted to cry, to fight, but if he did then it would be like admitting it, and he couldn't bring himself to do that, he just couldn't say it.

"Come on then," he called to the others storing his heart away until he could cope with the pain, and then he turned to the others and grinned, forcing himself to be happy, to smile when he knew that inside he couldn't, "last one back to Caleb's can kiss my ass."

xXx

"Elise, is dead."

x


	22. Chapter 21

Eternally Damned

Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Sarah glanced worriedly at Caleb from across the room. Even though it had been a week since he had been drained of his power, he still looked awful. The teachers asked him if he felt okay, and the boys were with him every minute of the day, though to be honest they were doing this more for safety than anything else. Ever since the attack they had been concerned about what would happen next. They knew from the fight that their powers would have no effect on these creatures, and with Pogue's 18th birthday drawing nearer everyday and Elise's warning still hanging over them, they were missing her more than they had ever though they would.

They had seen nothing of her since that night, and since Reid had told them she was dead everything had been awkward, especially between him and Caleb, and the others didn't know who to side with. Because deep down they all knew that if Caleb hadn't tried to attack him Elise would probably still be with them and it hurt to know that she was dead because of them.

Sighing Sarah turned back to her work, her pen flicking artfully between her fingers. The bell rang, derailing her train of thought, quickly gathering her books she headed to the door, her eyes following Caleb as he moved between Pogue and Tyler. Suddenly she hit something solid, momentarily she stood there dazed, her eyes clouded, but regaining her composure she looked up to apologize and her breath caught hard in her throat. Dark eyes were looking into hers, they were empty and they sent shivers down her spine. Slowly the hairs on the back of her neck began to rise and, jumping backwards, she flicked the blonde hair from her eyes.

"Miss Wenham is there a problem?" the silky voice questioned her, but the tone was off like butter would melt. She looked up at the teacher curiously, he had definitely changed.

"No Mr Shuttleworth, nothing at all."

"Well that's good now hurry up and get going and be careful you never know what's out there."

Nodding swiftly Sarah skipped passed him, slightly concerned with their teacher. He had been missing the past week or so suddenly and then he had turned up yesterday with no explanation. But there was something not right about him, especially his eyes. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Sarah ran up to the boys.

"Hey Caleb, are you feeling better today?" she asked him sweetly. He turned to her and smiled, threading his fingers through hers.

"Much."

Leaning her head on his shoulder she sighed again, he was lying to her again. Like he did every time she asked, Sarah knew he was doing it to make things better but it just wasn't working. Looking to her left she glanced at Reid, his face was blank but she knew what was coming. Since they had been back at school, he had visited Elise's dorm room everyday but he hadn't been able to get it. But every time he came back his hands were firmly stuffed into his blazer pockets, as if he were hiding something.

As they passed through the doors to the school grounds Sarah felt the breeze lift her hair, and pulled away from Caleb. The sky was indigo and there were clouds to shield them from the piercing sunlight that glared down upon them.

"Come on guys, how about over here?" she called as she led them over to the trees that grew in tall lines, as shield men guarding them from the outside. Taking her bag off she sat on the cool grass, smiling slightly as it tickled her skin. Caleb was beside her and the others next to him. Her smile quickly fell away and her eyebrows pulled together unhappily. She didn't know what to do to make it like normal, like before. Even when Chase had been there they had never been this bad. Carefully she looked at Tyler, noticing his eyes as they flicked towards the shadows and back to his books.

Pulling her books and a bottle from her bag she settled back against the tree and drank, her manner defeated.

xXx

The shadows around the school drew in closer and closer as the bell in the clock tower rang menacingly. Two o'clock in the morning, and the dark was rising from its shaded territory. It crept into the dormitory's and swept beneath the doors, tendrils danced eerily towards its slumbering victims. Fog fell over there minds, dimming their dreams and taking them apart from the inside.

"Heh," the wind carried over the campus, "when the hero dies, who will guard the innocent."

Water fell from the sky and the laughter began to die away. As it fell something began to shimmer in the air around the school. It was faint, and the golden light that emitted from it was nothing but an eerie glow. But the light that emerged was enough. The darkness cowered backwards and the fog began to lift, the life returning to the sleeping students. The shadows hissed and spat in defiance but they still fell backwards, their power leaving them as the golden glow of the shield touched them wherever they tried to hide. Suddenly the light from the shield flashed white, and the entire school lost all colour as it was bathed in the light, obliterating the silent enemy.

"Apparently I was wrong," the wind spat venomously.

xXx

Her green eyes flicked open and she sat up, her long hair sticking to the back of her neck. Wiping the sweat from her forehead she tried to calm her breathing. The dream had been terrifying, and the words of the wind stuck in her mind, playing over and over again. Rain spattered against the window panes, and she clutched the sheets closer to her body. But he had been right in what he said, and he was definitely wrong.

"The hero never dies."


	23. Chapter 22

Eternally Damned

Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

xXx

Reid clenched and unclenched his fist, biting down harder and harder onto his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out. The pain was crippling, the burnt skin of his palms stretching and oozing as he moved his fingers, but if he didn't bend them now he knew that it would hurt more later.

"Stupid door," he muttered beneath his breath before kicking angrily at the wood in front of him. Suddenly sparks crackled and he was thrown backwards, before landing in a heap at the bottom of the wall behind him, his shoes smouldering slightly.

"Damn," he cursed aloud, "must remember not to do that again."

Pushing himself gingerly to his feet he glared at the door, even though he knew it would have no effect. He had tried everything over the past week or so and he still couldn't get through it. He had hit it, kicked it, hell he had even Used on it but it just wouldn't open.

Straightening his shirt and mussing his hair slightly he headed back down to the lunchroom, his mind full of thoughts about bulldozers and doors.

xXx

Caleb stared at the salt and pepper pots, his eyes a murky grey colour. As he concentrated sweat began to bead on his forehead and the glass capsules began to shake violently upon the small worn oak table. Suddenly he flinched backwards and the movement stopped, he paused for a moment trying to catch his breath and looked up towards the others. When he saw their eyes he wanted to scream in rage, but he held it back. His loved ones could only muster pity and sorrow, when he needed something more than that. It was like they never expected him to be able to do it anymore anyway.

Tyler lifted one of his eyebrows in confusion at Caleb's glares, but then he felt the rage and desperation emanating from his friend, "Caleb, if you can't do it yet it's fine just take time."

"I don't need time," Caleb snapped back at him and then his face fell abruptly, "I just...it's like part of me is missing and no matter how hard I try I can't get it to come back. And it's driving me crazy."

Firelight flickered over the piles of leather bound books and various talismans that hid beneath the dust all around them. The Ipswich Colony House, where they had first learned about the Dark Arts from Gorman was where they had returned to, in hopes that Caleb would be able to Use. The old man standing behind the boys and Sarah remained still, but his eyes were wary, he had been watching Caleb carefully and something seemed to be bothering him.

"And you say that she just took it from him? Interesting," Gorman paused when he saw their faces and knew that he had said the wrong thing, "interesting only in the fact that practices such as these are long unheard of."

"But why?" Pogue asked quietly, "I mean if we had these spells in the first place then why didn't our ancestors take John Putnam's powers from him when he first posed a threat to the Covenant?"

"A good question lad, but with a terrible answer. They tried to but to take all of his powers would have been to take his life, and no matter how much danger they were in they could not kill one of their brothers, but Putnam could. As a warning to the others he attempted to drain the powers of Thomas Simms' eldest son and accidentally killed him. You see these kinds of spells are so dangerous and if not done properly can take the lives of both people."

The others flashed back to Elise being thrown backwards after taking Caleb's power, "So that's why she went flying," Tyler pointed out unnecessarily.

"Anyway," Pogue continued, "going back, if John Putnam killed Thomas Simms eldest son then how come his line didn't die out?"

Gorman smiled slightly, "Because he didn't kill the right son. You see Thomas had had twins, and identical ones at that. And although his wife died in childbirth he managed to save them from death, so you can imagine his grief when one of his closest friends killed his youngest son, especially when he had been aiming for his other thirteen year old boy who had just come into his powers."

"Then how come the Book of Damnation never mentions this?" Reid wondered aloud.

"Ah you see, the death of Simms' son actually had no effect on history, he was killed a few days before Putnam was due to be hanged anyway, so all the remaining families did was to keep him bound in his prison with no means of escape."

"Gorman, dude," Reid stared at him in disbelief, "how do you know all this?"

"I read, you should try it sometime. But anyway since Putnam's act of murder, spells like that were kept hidden so that none of the original families' descendents could ever use them."

The room was silent as they began to process what they had just learnt.

"So," Caleb offered suddenly, "what does that...or what _did _that mean for Elise? I mean seriously Gorman she knew who we were, and whenever we were near her I kept feeling light headed, like her aura was poison."

"The thing is Caleb, I don't know. Although your ancestors shared your gifts, they still kept secrets, especially the original families. After Simms' sons death they became more vigilant and secretive than ever before, and a lot of information that should have been passed on, wasn't."

Running a hand through his hair Caleb sighed in a defeated manner, if Elise were still here, then they could ask her themselves, but now that she was gone, they would probably never know.

Ever the planner ahead Pogue looked at the others, "So what do we do now?"

It was Gorman who answered, "First of all Caleb needs to see to what extent his powers have been removed and we can then move from their. I should also say this, whatever this girl defended you against before, is most likely still out there so be wary and be warned, from your own experience you know it will not be merciful should it meet you down a dark alley."

Extinguishing the flames with his blackened eyes Tyler silently commanded the Book of Damnation back to its dusty shelf, "God, we sure do know how to pick'em."

Sarah wrapped her arm around Caleb's waist and nestled her head into his chest as they walked, as he entwined her fingers in her blonde hair, he breathed out slowly, this was not fun.

xXx

Preparing himself, he brought his arms up to shoulder height forcing his burnt knuckles into fists.

"In three, two, one..." moving forward he slammed into the door and to his total surprise it buckled beneath him and he fell through the now open doorway and landed on a heap on the floor. The door had opened for him; or rather he had burst through it, landing awkwardly on his left elbow. As he once again pushed himself up he gazed carefully around the room.

Although essentially still the same, certain things were missing, the piles of books on the shelves had been replaced by a speaker system, and on the desk lay all manner of things such as jewellery, sheets of music and page upon page of paper, each white sheet covered in ink of all colours, all in a clutter. However the main difference was the colour scheme. Where before the walls had been violet and the bedspread deep purple with silver cushions. The walls were now mint green and the bedspread a beautiful shade of emerald with thin lines of sparkling purple thread running in various swirling patterns across it. As he nosed through the photo frames on the shelf above her bed he noticed one of her and a boy. His long dark hair curved in around his face and his eyes shone like green gems. His simple outfit of jeans and a t-shirt looked out-of-place so close to the deep green fabric of the dress that the girl wore. Her face was half-hidden behind the boys shoulder, but her arms hung tightly around his neck and he could see the smile pulling on her lips.

The clock had rung moments before announcing curfew to the student body, and Reid finally turned to leave.

"What are you doing in here?!" a voice suddenly from the door. He jerked back and turned to the entrance to the room. A girl stood there in a white towel, the fabric wound tightly around her. Water dripped from the hair that clung to her head, and made rivulets down her shoulders.

"How did you even get..." she stopped suddenly as she noticed the battered door, "right, so at least we've answered one question. But why are you even in here?"

Reid just stood there dumbly; he couldn't even open his lips. He stared at the girl until she shifted uncomfortably beneath his gaze, but he couldn't help himself. She looked exactly like, well exactly like...but she couldn't be. It wasn't possible he had seen her, dead.

"What? Why are you staring at me like? Because truth be told it's kinda creepy," she frowned at him, and then without waiting for an answer moved into the room, before pulling the band from her hair and allowing it to fall down to her hips. This made Reid even more confused, because they looked so alike except for the hair, hers had been so much shorter, and her eyes. Where hers had been such a startling violet colour, this girls were deep green, like the colour of fresh grass, and they glittered as if they were dew in thee morning sunlight.

Finally finding his voice Reid asked her a question, a question that he was afraid he already knew the answer to, "Look I know this sounds weird, but is your name...Elise?"

Slowly the girls eyes began to widen and she looked at him with such a bewildered expression, "Well, yeah Elise Taylor, but how did you know?"

Reid didn't know how to answer this question, it was an answer that he hadn't even contemplated, he thought she would just say no or something and would then kick him out. He had never expected her to say yes, "But...but how, Elise how can you still be here? I mean I thought that you were, well you know..." he broke off when he noticed her face. Her features were torn between amusement and fear.

"I'm really sorry, and I know you're talking to me like we're friends, which is seriously weirding me out," she paused as if collecting her thoughts before continuing, "but do I know you?"

xXx

Well seriously did we see that coming? Anyone. Please review I love the feedback :

Lexi xx


	24. Chapter 23

Eternally Damned

Chapter 23

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

As she sat down next to Reid, the others gaped at her. Of course Reid had told them about what had happened first thing after he had left her room to be exact, but they hadn't actually believed him. He'd been quiet for days now and to be honest they thought it wad just the shock of coming to terms with seeing her dead.

Elise looked at them all, waiting patiently for their stares to end, but they didn't, "Okay seriously guys this is getting a little creepy."

"Oh sorry," Tyler answered quickly, averting his gaze as he spoke. Reid had been right and they shouldn't have doubted him. This girl was the same as the other Elise right down the English accent; the only things that differed were the eyes and the hair.

After quickly glancing at Caleb, Sarah turned back to Elise, "So how long have you been here? I haven't seen you around much?"

"What? Oh right well you see I got here a few days ago but I think I've just been sleeping and stuff you know? Apparently the jet lag affected me a lot more than I had expected." Finally, she thought to herself, a normal question.

To Elise's answer Sarah simply arched an eyebrow and smiled again, though this time the nature of disbelief in it was perfectly legible, "Right, so how are you enjoying Ipswich so far? Have you seen many of the sights yet or made many new friends?"

"Nope," she answered easily, whilst carelessly pushing the food around her plate with her fork, "none at all, like I said I've slept most of the time I've been here except for when I was sorting out my stuff. And as for the second question Reid was the first person that I spoke to, and Tyler has just officially been made the second."

Leaning back Caleb watched the conversation play out, Sarah continued to ask questions, and Elise continued to answer them, all the time easily eating and laughing in their company. The other Elise would never have done that. And then Caleb began to think, did we ever give her the chance? He sat in thought for a while, his mind whirring on possibilities and unasked questions

"Is your friend alright?" Caleb looked up and noticed Elise whispering quietly to Reid, "He looks kind of...serious?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," Reid replied, "he's always like that."

Elise smiled up at him before turning to Caleb, "So who are you again?"

"Caleb," he told her shortly.

"Oh," she looked at him, her expression slightly taken aback, "Well um I'm sorry if I offended you by forgetting your name."

From the corner of his eye, Caleb noticed Reid glaring at him but simply shrugged it off, "I didn't mean it like that you know. I just meant that my name is Caleb."

Elise sat there watching him carefully, for a split second her eyes flashed dangerously, then she smiled back at him, "Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid. How can you say that you didn't mean it like that when you did?" They were all speechless, but she just sat there finishing her food her manner so calm and happy, suddenly the bell rang for the end of lunch and Elise jumped up, "sorry I have to jet, I have Phys. Ed next and I need to pick up my kit. I'll see you around okay?"

As she walked away Tyler and the others watched with unsure expressions, "So any thoughts? Any at all?" Reid questioned them.

"She's not the same, that's for sure. Before she had such a strong presence, it made feel physically ill, but now, I don't know how to explain it..." Caleb broke off thinking hard. But he needn't have worried, Pogue quickly picked up where he left off.

"It's kinda like, the power's being repressed or something cause I for one can still feel, it's just not always there."

"Bingo we have a winner," Tyler joked, but all he earned were disapproving looks from the others.

"And the way she answered Caleb," Sarah began choosing to ignore Tyler's comment, "she was so rude."

"Not really," Reid said, "she said that to me a few weeks ago, the night of the swim meet. She said it to me before she walked out the door and into you Caleb."

They were all silent for a moment, and then Pogue looked around, "Er guys we're the last ones here, we're gonna be late."

"Okay lets go, oh yeah does anyone have next lesson with Elise?" Caleb asked them all carefully.

Suddenly Sarah's face fell and she grudgingly nodded, "I do, it's going to be so much fun."

"Just watch her Sarah," Caleb sighed putting his arm around her waist as they all moved toward the cafeteria doors, "and tell us if she does anything weird."

xXx

As the teacher went through the motions of each piece of equipment, Sarah found her eyes wandering to Elise, who sat cross-legged on her own just a few feet away from her. Her gaze was fixed upon the teacher and Sarah couldn't help but think just how normal she looked.

"So is anyone up for demonstrating some moves?" The teacher asked, she was a burly woman with short black hair and she could be terrifying if she wanted to be, "anyone at all."  
No one shifted and the mood in the gym began to change, "Well if no one will offer, I'll just have to pick, how about you Miss Wenham."

Everyone turned around, and the panic on her face was evident, Sarah could not do gymnastics to save her life, she could swim if she wanted to, but that was a fact she didn't really want to tell anyone. But gymnastics, the thought made her shudder. Seeing Sarah's face Elise put her hand in the air, "I'll do it."

The teacher eyed her disapprovingly, but Elise did not back off, she knew that Sarah didn't want to get up in front of the class and no one else was offering to help.

"I'm sorry," Miss Mayton said to her, not sounding at all sorry, "but as you did not put your hand up earlier I have now chosen Miss Wenham to demonstrate."

Sarah looked at Elise again, this time her eyes screaming for help and once again Elise complied, "Fine then but I doubt that Sarah can show you a back 2 1/2 punch front half, back triple."

Miss Mayton just gaped at her, "Don't play games girl, I doubt you even know what that is, you probably just heard it off the Olympics."

Elise smiled confidently, "Okay then fine, don't believe me but know that it really is an awesome move when the landing is stuck."

The rest of the class was silent, they simply listened to the conversation between student and teacher, all the while taking quick glances at Sarah who sat perfectly still, her muscles locked as she mentally prayed that the teacher would listen to Elise.

"Show me."

Standing up smoothly, Elise tightened the band that held her long hair from her face, as she moved to the corner of the mat, she raised her hands into the air, and pointed the foot of her left leg forward.

Taking a deep breath she quietly said to the teacher, "Are you ready?"

The woman simply nodded in return, her face disbelieving and her eyes hard, there was no way that this girl could do such a move. She smirked at the though of the girl failing, any minute now she's going to say sorry but I can't.

Breathing in again, Elise set her face, in three, two, one. She began her run-up, building up momentum and power as she gathered speed. Then she put her hands down to the floor and carried out the move. Constantly keeping her body straight, she twisted perfectly, as Elise concentrated on the movements, and after her feet hit the mat again she pushed off, and thought to herself, this was the part that mattered. As she twisted again, the feeling of the air around her was exhilarating, and then her feet touched the mat for the final time. She had stuck the landing. Elise felt her body surge with joy, and as she turned round she knew that the teacher wouldn't bother her again. Winking at Sarah she sat back down and smiled.

"Where did you learn to do that?" the older women asked her completely taken aback.

"Oh you know," Elise answered, her face was now completely serious, but her eyes twinkled behind her glasses, "around."

xXx

Walking out of the changing rooms, Elise swung her bag over her shoulder and turned as she heard footsteps running towards her. It was Sarah, her blonde hair streaming behind her.

"What's wrong?" Elise called to her taking her running as a sign that something had happened.

"What? Oh nothing, it's just I wanted to say," Sarah pushed her hair behind her ears shyly, she hadn't ever expected to be in a situation like this, "thanks for what you did back there."

"No worries ," Elise grinned, "just forget it."

"You didn't have to do that you know."

"Yeah well I was helping out a friend."

"A friend?" Sarah repeated the word, she didn't understand, she had never been nice to Elise before, not even at lunch that day. This girl confused her so much.

Elise noticed her puzzled expression, and turning her face towards the ground answered the girls unasked question, "Yeah I mean you might not consider me one of yours, but you. You're definitely one of mine so I'll help you out when you need me, and if you have a problem say the word and I'll be there."

Sarah looked back at Elise long and hard, the Elise from before would never have been like this, so open and trusting. And for a second Sarah began to wonder if it was all some elaborate scheme to get to the boys, but then she noticed Elise's eyes. They were so sincere and then she knew that it was no trick.

"Friends huh? Well seeing as we're now friends I'm now officially inviting you to come to Nicky's with me tonight."

Elise looked astonished, "Are sure?" Sarah nodded, her blue eye twinkling, "then sure why not, sounds fun. "

xXx

Okay I know that it's been ages since I updated and I'm really sorry for that. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it was kinda hard to write. Anyway sorry for taking so long and please review

Lexi xx


	25. Chapter 24

Eternally Damned

Chapter 24

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

"Woah."

The people were loud, and the music was louder. The smoky atmosphere clung to her body as she gazed wide eyed around the room. The clink of coins reached her ears and she turned to see a jukebox, mechanically selecting the next song, whilst to her right a boy leant down over a pool table, lining up the cue in his hands to make a shot. Flicking his wrist forward he hit the black ball towards the pocket, and just as it was about to go in it veered slightly off course. Arching an eyebrow in puzzlement, Elise looked at the boy who had hit it. It was Aaron. And the look on his face told her that that was the last thing that he had expected to happen. Glancing upwards suddenly she noticed a small smirk on a tall blond boy's face. As his eyes met hers the smirk faded away, and he looked back at her sheepishly.

"Hey Elise, come on Caleb's over here," the voice broke her concentration and she turned, leaving Reid's eyes to stare at the back of her head. Looking back one last time towards the pool table she saw Reid sink the black ball into the pocket that it had so narrowly missed last time, and sighing Elise walked towards the table that Sarah and the boys sat at.

As they exchanged greetings Elise sat down next to Pogue, "So you finally made it to Nicky's then, huh Elise?"

"Yeah she did," Sarah laughed happily; her left hand was twined with Caleb's on the table, "though it took an invitation to get her to come."

Elise smiled in return, "What can I say I just haven't been that much of a people person recently."

Pogue glanced over at Caleb to see if he had picked up on what she had said, but he appeared engrossed with the conversation. The others continued talking about trivial things such as school, teachers and the town. They asked Elise questions about herself which she answered dutifully though somewhat vaguely.

This was her fourth school in two years, she was originally from England but following her departure from her last school her family had decided to try her with a new continent. She was sixteen years old but had skipped ahead a few grades for various reasons. Then came the interesting parts that Sarah had asked her as the boys drifted between the bar and the table football.

"So, have you had a boyfriend before?" Sarah questioned playfully, "I'll bet they were cute right?"

Elise blushed hiding behind her long hair, "Actually, I've never had a boyfriend."

Sarah gaped at her, "Are you serious? Never?"

"Well...erm...you see," She felt uncomfortable beneath Sarah's gaze, and at that moment in time she wanted to be anywhere but there, "I haven't had time?"

Sarah was about to open her mouth to answer when suddenly a glass smashed on the other side of the bar.

"It's not my fault that you're a sore loser Abbott. I made the shot and won the game. Deal with it"

"Like hell you did, that shot was mine you must've cheated," Aaron shouted at Reid, the girls turned round to watch just at the moment that Aaron shoved Reid backwards into the wall. As his eyes darkened with anger, Elise's face clouded over with confusion and astonishment. As Pogue and Caleb pulled the boys apart from where they were fighting, Sarah turned back to Elise.

"Typical they fight nearly every time they're here because Reid usually Uses and then ... " she broke off noticing the look on Elise's face, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"What, do you mean...Uses?" Elise asked her, the sincerity of her question causing Sarah to look puzzled.

"You know, he Uses, all the boys do," Sarah's patience was beginning to wear thin as Elise just stared at her blankly, "come on Elise. This isn't funny anymore just admit that you're pretending not to know and change your eyes back. We're all getting bored of your little game."

Elise listened to her words carefully, but the more she listened the more confused she became, "What are you talking about?"

"Give it up Elise it's getting pathetic. You've fought alongside the boys before, we all know that you know," Sarah hissed back at her, she knew that Elise must realise what she was going on about, and it was about time that she got over herself and just went back to normal. The boys had said that her powers felt restrained to them, but it was obvious that it must just be Elise trying to hide them herself.

"Sarah this is starting to creep me out now okay, I have no idea what you are going on about. I have never fought with the boys, I hardly even know them and whatever this "Using" is I'm lost on that too," Elise was bewildered, the things Sarah was saying were so strange.

The blonde girl laughed to herself under her breath then muttered quietly," So you're telling me that if I hit you, you wouldn't stop it huh? You wouldn't use your powers to stop me?"

"What did you sa..." Elise was cut off as Sarah's fist connected with her cheek, the blow took her by complete surprise and she overbalanced before falling off of her chair onto the floor with a sickening pop. Her cheek was red with the knuckle prints and the ring Sarah was wearing had opened up the skin. All around them the room went silent, as people stared at them.

"Sarah what the hell are you doing?!" it was Caleb; he and the others had come back in just in time to see the blonde's fist connect. But Sarah wasn't listening her eyes were stuck on Elise who had gingerly raised her left hand to her cheek, to feel the cut that was blossoming crimson onto her skin.

"Why didn't you stop it?" her voice was monotone but barely more than a whisper, "why didn't you stop it? You could have, you definitely could have so why didn't you?"

The boys hadn't heard her, but Elise looked up towards her from where she was on the floor, blood dribbling like poison down her cheek. Her eyes were genuinely perplexed and it made the rage in Sarah burn even brighter.

"Why didn't you stop it!" she screamed at her and as she moved to strike her again, Caleb grabbed her forearm.

"Stop it now, before you do something you regret," his voice was ice cold, because he knew that she would have hit her again.

Sarah turned round to him her eyes blazing, and as she pounded him on the chest in anger, she just kept on repeating, "Why didn't she stop it."

xXx

Nicky's had long since closed, but Elise still sat their hugging her knees in one corner of the bar. The boys had taken Sarah home, they had forgotten she was even there and seeing as Sarah had been her ride there she was stuck. It was too far to walk and the weather had blown into a storm that crashed against the windows of the bar as if it needed to get in. The cut on her cheek had clotted with blood but the trail on her cheek remained, the dried liquid beginning to flake. Absentmindedly she raised a finger to her cheek, the skin still stung where she had been hit; it had taken her by surprise. It was as if Sarah had suddenly changed into a different person. It were as if she had been possessed.

"By her rage..." she spoke the words slowly, quietly but the man clearing up behind the bar still turned to look at her.

"You alright girl?"

She looked up at him, her thoughts derailing, "Yeah sure, sorry just talking to myself."

"Kid, how are you planning on getting out of here?" he questioned in his gruff voice.

Elise herself had been wondering about the answer to this question for a while now too, "I suppose, I'll just have to walk," she answered dejectedly.

"We can't have that now can we?"

The voice took her by surprise, turning her head towards the door her eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"

The boy looked back at her a smirk lighting his face, "Well, you see I figured that you got a life from a certain violent blonde we both know and seeing as she left with us, that you would have no way of getting home. Was I right?"

Elise sighed and rolled her emerald eyes, "Yes Reid, you were right. Did you drive back through the storm?"

"Yep, it was pretty fun actually."

"Why did you bother coming back?" she wondered aloud and the question caught Reid off-guard.

"Err...well I felt bad for ditching you, and the fact that none of us actually asked if you were okay."

"Oh, fair enough", he walked over to her, rain dripping from his hair into his bright blue eyes.

Pausing in front of where she was sitting, he motioned with his head towards the door, "So are you coming?"

As Elise waited to answer she saw the man behind the bar, glance over at her, his eyes asking her if Reid was safe. She smiled at him slightly and then stood up, wiping the seat of her jeans, "Sure."

xXx

_Sorry it's been a while. The next update should be relatively quick seeing as I can't wait to write it =]_

_Lexi ~xx_


	26. Chapter 25

Eternally Damned

Chapter 25

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

She watched him carefully as he ran to the car, his blond hair darkening from the onslaught of water from the heavens. As he dug the keys out from his pocket he momentarily turned to look at where she stood by the bar door.

"Well are you coming or what?" he called, a second later he had ducked inside the car and the passenger door had been flung open. Smiling lightly Elise moved swiftly towards the vehicle and in one flowing movement jumped into the seat and closed the door. Twisting the keys in the ignition Reid revved the engine and together they sped away from Nicky's.

"So how come you came back?" she asked him thoughtfully.

Reid paused for a moment checking the mirror and changing gears, "What do you mean? I told you I figured you didn't have a ride."

"Well yeah that's what you said, but I could have caught a ride of off someone else, or just rang for a taxi."

Keeping his eyes firmly on the road Reid answered quietly, "I knew that you wouldn't. You said the other day that you don't know anyone here and it's common knowledge that the taxi drivers in these parts aren't exactly what you would call...safe," Elise quirked an eyebrow at him, and he sheepishly carried on his voice barely audible, "plus the fact that I may have knocked on your dorm door to see if you were in."

At his words she couldn't help but smile, "That's sweet, thank you."

"Forget it," he smiled back, this is so easy he thought suddenly. Before it was so hard to know whether or not she would react badly, whether she would shout at him, or smirk at him, maybe even show him that dazzling smile of hers.

"You know, it could be just me, but when you drive I'm sure that you're supposed to watch the road and not the person sitting in your passenger seat."

Shaking his head, he focused his eyes back in on staring at the road, "Sorry," he muttered slightly embarrassed.

"No need to worry, but-"Elise broke off then, the curiosity in her eyes being reined in by...fear?

"What?"

"Nothing," she answered attempting to laugh it off, "sometimes my lips move before my brain's had time to connect."

Reid quirked eyebrow at her, "I don't care, what were you gonna say?"

"You're not going to let this drop are you?" Reid shook his head and Elise sighed in defeat, then in a much quieter voice she carried on, "I was going to say, sometimes, when you look at me. It's like you're not expecting it to be me, rather someone else."

Stunned silence ensued; out of everything he hadn't expected that. He had thought that she would bring up the Using subject, and he had come ready for that, but this he didn't know what to say, how to answer her.

"What do you mean; I just look at you like you're you."

"No, you don't. Sometimes, and don't get me wrong it's not all the time, just most of it, it's like you're not seeing _me_. And don't deny it because it's always right there in your eyes. And your words, they're always so careful as if you're afraid of how I'm going to react. And sometimes I even think that you're expecting me to turn around and set you on fire or something. But then, there are some days when you look at me, and your eyes are so..." she broke off, unable to say it.

Reid's knuckles were clenched tightly around the steering wheel, turning whiter and whiter with every passing second, but when she stopped he almost stopped breathing and it was all he could do to tell her to go on, to spit out the words when he was suffocating, "So...what?"

"Loving," the word was quiet as it left her lips, perfect and for a moment Reid was speechless, and Elise knew it. And to save him from any further awkwardness she carried on, "but like I said, when I see those eyes. They aren't for me, there for someone; I think you're afraid you've lost."

He couldn't answer her, couldn't bring himself to admit that the words she was saying were true, so instead Reid turned back to the road, his eyes paying unguarded attention to the now glistening tarmac that they flew over.

xXx

Absentmindedly Elise rubbed her cheek dislodging what was left of the dried blood from earlier, thunder cracked the sky overhead and she shivered involuntarily. From the corner of his eye Reid saw her body spasm and flicked the car heater on.

"Cold huh?" he questioned trying to break the silence that had fallen, but Elise's eyes never left the rain-spattered window. Heat rushed into the car, forcing the coldness to flee and lulling Elise into a sense of security. Glancing carefully out of Elise's window, Reid felt himself shudder; outside they were passing what he could only call a battle-site. As she looked out of the window Elise suddenly saw silhouetted figures dancing a deadly dance out on the field. Shifting in her seat to get a closer look her emerald eyes flashed violet as fire bloomed from the tarmac beneath them.

"Reid," she screamed, "what the hell is that?!" The blond boy turned to look out of the window but he saw nothing.

"Elise...what are you on about there's nothing out there?"

"But Reid can't you see it, can't you see the fire...the sky is blazing?" her voice was a mixture of terror and fear and something so familiar that it made Reid want to grab her by the shoulders and scream at her and shake her and...kiss her? He shook his head, but her words stayed there imprinted in his mind, _the sky is blazing_, he had only seen the sky on fire once, and that had been when the other Elise had...

"Listen Elise, I promise you I can't see anything out there, the sky isn't alight. There's only endless rain."

"But Reid –," he looked at her then. Straight in the eyes and she fell silent. Awkwardly they drove on the absence of sound only making the atmosphere thicker. Sighing Elise forced her eyes back to the window, searching frantically for the silhouettes that had been duelling and the fire that had set everything ablaze, but there was nothing there, only darkness.

Damn it, she thought angrily, there was something there I know it, and when I look in Reid's eyes, I know that he knows that what I'm saying is the truth. Huffing she was about to lean back into her seat when from the corner of her eyes she saw the darkened figure. Elise's breath caught in her throat, as the shape began to fall, quickly at first but then slower with every passing moment. As the blackness hit the floor the vision faded into nothingness, but pain suddenly flared in Elise's chest.

"Reid-"she choked out clutching tighter to the material of her shirt as her whole body began to shudder violently, coughs erupted from her lips and as droplets of blood rained from her mouth Reid pulled the car stop.

"Elise, what happened? How can I help, come on just try and breathe okay?" His voice was frantic, and his eyes were out of control, as she began to seize up in his arms, he didn't know what to do. But he had to do something. Calm suddenly leaked into his body, as if it were seeping from Elise's skin and through his own.

It was her heart, it was beating too fast. He didn't know why, and he couldn't tell how, but he saw the pain etched into her features, and that was enough. Flattening his palm against her chest, he ignored the violent coughs breaking through her lips, and allowed his eyes to flash midnight black, and he sent the power into her. He forced it through her skin, and made it caress her heart. The energy clung to the organ, calming its erratic beating, reducing the rush of blood through her veins. And slowly, ever so slowly, the spasms ended, and he just held her, his right hand over her heart, and his left thumb carefully removing the specks of blood from the corners of her mouth.

The sheen of sweat that had appeared on her skin reflected light from the rain outside and caused her to glimmer with an ethereal glow. Elise leant into him, her forehead on his chin. The breath in her chest was slow, and fatigue suddenly pulled at her lungs, at her mind, but she sat there. Unable to move, simply still in his arms.

xXx

Late I know, but I am still writing this fic, I promise. Just trust me, the updates will come.x.


	27. Chapter 26

Eternally Damned

Chapter 26

**Disclaimer**: The characters and the setting do not belong to me. The only things that I can take credit for are the warning, the sixth bloodline, the girl and the plot.

They stayed like that, still, together for moments that swiftly turned into minutes, minutes that never seemed to finish. The rain beat down upon the metal carcass of the car, adding to the infinity, to the spell. But it had to end, it always has to end.

Elise pulled away from him carefully, her eyes dim with tiredness and her long fringe clinging to the sweat on her brow. Reid felt her pull away from him, and almost had to force himself to let go. This feeling, of her in his arms, felt right. But at the same time unimaginably wrong. Without thinking he reached out, his fingers grasping a long strand of her hair and as he twisted it carefully around his fingers he felt static play on his fingertips. His eyes widened only slightly, and then the static flew up his arms, through his body. It danced briefly on his skin, before clouding his vision. Reid blinked attempting to clear the haze, but all he could see was the energy, unpredictable and uncontrollable.

"_Just like me, right Reidy?"_

The voice, her voice it was all he could hear, his ears were drowning in it. Then piercing violet flashed through the static and he felt her fingertips trail across his jaw, the breath from her lips caress his ear, the cool metal of her electric blue glasses against his cheek. Reid felt her weight, saw the way her eyes smouldered in a way that made him fear and need her at the same time. Her lips moved by his ear, forming perfect words, in a tone of voice he thought he would never hear again.

"_Did you miss me lover-boy?"_

"Reid? Reid!" He snapped out of the static reverie immediately, noting with a subtle hint of melancholy the emerald eyes that gazed at him concerned. The warmth was gone; her voice just a memory only he knew existed.

Elise looked up at him concerned, her arms by her sides her hands clenched into concerned fists, "Are you okay?"

He looked back at her his eyes trying to separate reality from the illusion. "Yeah I'm fine, let's just go back kay."

He couldn't.

xXx

As they pulled into the car-park behind the dormitories, Reid fought not to audibly sigh in relief. The rest of the journey had been...tense. To say the least. Silence had descended between them as he tried to forget the voice he had heard, and she tried to forget the pain that had erupted throughout her body. She had glanced at him carefully several times, wanting to ask him endless questions. How had he stopped her fit with just a touch of his hand? Why had his eyes flashed black yet again? And most importantly what had she been seeing? However when Elise saw how tormented his eyes were, how deeply involved with his own thoughts he was she let him be. Deciding instead, that they could wait.

The rain outside had lessened considerably, but the grey of the sky held nothing but foreboding, nothing but more rain.

"Reid?" her voice around his name made his head turn, she wasn't looking at him but instead at her hands. Her eyes hidden carefully within the shadows of her fringe. Elise's voice was small and tight almost like she didn't believe that he would answer her.

"Yes?" Just as short. As much to the point as he could get.

"When's Pogue's birthday?" It was a simple question, but it still startled him. He hadn't given much thought to Pogue's birthday since that day. The others had mentioned it briefly several times, but he hadn't really listened. All he knew was that they were worried.

"Why?"

She was silent for a moment, then she turned to look up at him her eyes wide and her voice came out as a breath, "I don't know. Reid, I think I'm going mad."

He didn't know how to answer her; he didn't think that anyone could have answered her sufficiently. So he let it pass between them, the fear in her words growing with time. Finally he moved to get out of the car, but not before answering her question, "Pogue's birthday is just over a week away."

xXx

He opened the car door for her, wordlessly. Together they walked up the steps and into the dorms, and Elise found herself thinking that the fight with Sarah in the bar seemed so long ago. Yet the look that had been in Sarah's eyes felt fresh, felt powerful and it made Elise's spine internally shiver.

Rage.

It was a powerful thing, deadly, but so inconsiderate to the wielder. It clouded their judgement, made them strike without thinking but in return it gave them strength, fire, passion. But so did many other things, other emotions.

Beside she felt Reid suddenly pull back, and tearing herself from her mental reverie she looked back to him. His eyes were hard and staring straight ahead as if he couldn't decide whether to stay or go. To fly or fight. Following his line of vision, she found herself staring at the shadows that fell across the corridor before them. Then suddenly, no not shadows. There was a figure standing in them. As they stopped, it drew closer until a boy a year or so older than Reid stepped out from of the darkness. His hands were in the pockets of his dark denim jeans, long dark tousled hair carefully framed his face and a simple black t-shirt clothed his torso. As he moved closer, Elise gasped and then before Reid could stop her, she ran to the boy her eyes glittering with happiness. She threw her arms around his neck, laughing merrily until tears leaked from her eyes. The boy was speechless at first but he soon relaxed into the somewhat overzealous embrace.

When she finally had her breath back she stepped back from him, pointedly looking him up and down, when she was finished she smiled up at him, "I missed you."

As she raised her face towards him, he too took her in, but unlike Elise each new thing he noticed made his heart drop just a little further in his chest. Her hair was long, her glasses jet black. Then he noticed the cut that burned across her cheek like a brand and his insides twisted. He heard her words, understood what she meant, but her expression, a smile. It made him want to cry for so many reasons, some right...some not so right. But nothing broke him more than her eyes. They were emerald green. And without a second thought he pulled her close, ignoring Reid who had been watching the exchange with ever-narrowing eyes. Pressing a kiss into her hair, he closed his eyes and rested his head on hers.

"Oh Elise," he murmured just loud enough for Reid to hear in the heavy silence that had fallen, "What have you done?"

xXx

And so begins the fun...again ;]


End file.
